Who Said High School Wasn't Dramatic?
by A Wilting Rose In the Mist
Summary: Kagome is a beautiful rich girl who can get any man she wants, though she hasn’t found the right one so when a new school hottie shows up emotions run wild and secrets are revealed! twists that will boggle your mind...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Saki here, I was got bored and wanted to make a story for ya'll. I'm not sure if it's going to be good or bad but hopefully I wont mess up anything. So far all my stories have been oneshots so I'm gonna try something new…I will make a chapter story…hahaha please be supportive and review once you're done reading ok here goes.**

**Summary:**

**Kagome is a beautiful rich girl who can get any man she wants, though she hasn't found the right one, so when a new school hottie shows up emotions run wild…but no one ever said that high school wasn't filled with drama…summary sucks I know pls. read**

Here we are at a huge mansion, somewhere in Tokyo Japan. A young woman lay in a pink canopy bed, the sound of the alarm clock is heard and her fingers reach to press a random button. "Ms. Kagome it is time to wake up, school starts in less then 30 minutes" said a maid. They young woman whose name we now know is Kagome, got up and sighed heavily. Her beautiful cerulean blue eyes wondered around the room and landed on the maid standing at her doorway, she smiled sweetly and got off the bed. The maid left and Kagome walked over to her huge walk in closet, _'what to wear, what to wear'_ was all that ran through the girls mind. She picked out her clothes and went into the bathroom to take a quick 5 minute shower. She applied her make up and dressed in a white tank top, with a hot pink vest over it, gray faded jean skirt and white flats to match. Her whole outfit matched her, even her hair that had hot pink highlights. She looked at herself in the mirror, then at her clock.

"SHIT!!" she yelled. She grabbed her book bag and headed downstairs, where her driver was waiting for her.

"late again Ms. Kagome?" asked the driver.

"you know it" she replied, she got in the car and they drove to school. It took a couple of minutes but she made it in time. She ran to her locker and stuffed her books inside and got out the things she needed for 1st, 2nd, and 3rd, period.

"woke up late again didn't you?" asked a girl behind her with brown hair and blue bangs. She wore a blue tank top and blue jean shorts with of course blue flip flops.

"hey Sango" smiled Kagome, "how'd you know?" they laughed and they walked to their class. They sat in there seats and talked until the teacher came in.

"ohayo gozaimasu minna" said the sensei.

"ohayo!" they all yelled back at her.

"I trust that all of you did your homework last night?" she asked, they all nodded and took out their homework, "very good, now can one of you show me a definition of a derivative?" she asked. (**hint: this is a calculus class, I'm not takin it but I know a thing or two…hahaha from my cousin in college)**

Not a lot of people raised their hands, "looks like I know who _really_ did their homework…so--"

"umm…excuse me Hina sensei, sorry to interrupt your class but you have a new student" said a man standing at the door.

"oh that's quite alright please…come in" she said. An amazingly sexy hot boy waltzed into the room, he wore a tight fitting red shirt, you could see his amazing abs and you could clearly tell he was ripped, not to the extreme but still. He wore ripped baggy jeans and had on red sneakers, he had silver hair, molten gold amber eyes and the most kawaii dog ears sitting atop his head. All the girls swooned except of course the teacher, Kagome and Sango because they weren't paying attention. "please introduce yourself" said Ms. Hina.

"I'm InuYasha Takashi, and I just moved here from Osaka" he said.

"wait are you _**the**_ InuYasha Takashi?" asked a random girl.

"well, it depends on how many InuYasha Takashi's you know" he smirked. The girls laughed.

"ok, well Takashi-sama why don't you take a seat right next to…." She looked around and found that the only seat that was unoccupied was next to Kagome. "Kagome Higurashi…" Kagome who was busy talking to Sango didn't hear the teacher. "Ms. Higurashi, please raise your hand" she said. Kagome turned around and looked at her teacher.

"what?" she said confused.

"I said raise your hand, but now I think Takashi-sama knows who you are now" she nodded her head t InuYasha and he walked to his seat. Kagome turned away from Sango and turned to InuYasha.

"hi, I'm Kagome" she said as she stuck her hand out to him.

"InuYasha…nice to meet you" he said as they shook hands. She smiled sweetly, "same here" was her reply, the bell finally rung after what seemed like centuries and the teacher packed up their stuff** (in Japan the students stay in class at all times and teachers are the ones to leave me and my sister asked our mom about it, it seems we got our info mixed up**.)

"ok, class please do pages. 246 to 250 only do even numbers and I'll see you all tomorrow"

"so Kagome…what do you think of the new guy? Pretty sexy huh?" she asked, after she saw InuYasha go outside, it seems like he was talking with their sensei.

"Sango! You already have a boyfriend! Not to mention he's my brother!" Kagome hissed. (**no, not Souta…you'll find out soon who it is unless you can guess…then I don't know)** Sango laughed.

"not for me! For you, we really need to get you a boyfriend, you've been single for too long" she said.

"well excuse me for want a decent one, all the guys in this school are fake! They either want me for a body…or for show…or both which is even worse! I don't know Sango, I just…haven't found the right one yet" she sighed as she said this.

"well, maybe InuYasha is different" said Sango.

"we barely know the guy, now can we please stop with this subject?" asked Kagome.

"fine, fine…geez Kagome, oh hey can you let Souta come over to my house tonight? I don't want Kohaku to be alone tonight" she asked.

"umm sure, but why don't I just watch them?" asked Kagome.

"well, I figured you need some…alone time with yourself…maybe think about dating again" said Sango.

"yea, I do need some time to think, and watching Kohaku and Souta really isn't my idea of fun" she said. The next sensei came in and InuYasha sat next to Kagome of course.

"welcome to Kateika for girls and Gijutsukatei for boys, Mr. Myoga and I will separate the class in order for us to be able to teach the girls Kateika and the boys Gijutsukatei" **(ok basically Kateika means Home EC. And Gijutsukatei means Technical Home EC. For the boys, I haven't actually been to an actual Japanese school, but I'm hoping to this summer maybe or next summer, so my info isn't precise)** so the class split into groups, the boys facing one direction and the girls facing the opposite of that direction. So class went on like that, and soon it was time for Gakkyuukai homeroom comes at the end of the day there homeroom teacher came in and made some announcements to the class.

"ok, nothing out of the ordinary happening tomorrow, just make sure you are here because there is a special assembly tomorrow, that'll be all" everyone exited.

"ahh!! I have cleaning duty today, what a bother!" yelled a girl coming out of the classroom with a broom. Some came out with a mop or a bucket.

Kagome sighed, "I have clean up duty tomorrow" said Kagome fixing her book bag.

"well, I have it on Monday, worse" said Sango. "well, I have to get to my basketball club, what do you have after this?" she asked.

"oh, I have tack and field club, so I'll see you later then" she said. They waved goodbye and went their separate way.

"hey" Kagome looked next to her and found InuYasha again, he seems to be everywhere she goes.

"hi, so you going to a club?" she asked.

"well, I'm trying out for track and field club, and you?" he asked.

'_weird…he seems to be everywhere I go'_ thought Kagome, "that's funny, I'm in that club well I guess we'll go together" she said.

Kagome grabbed her uniform and went into the changing room, when she came out her eyes bugged out. what the hell was _she_ doing in _her_ club?!

**Ok…yea not the best beginning, I know. But bare with me here. I'll update if I get reviews…so yea. Thnx for reading this, review please!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, so here's my 2****nd**** chapter. First of all, I'd like to thank:**

**Demonprincess25: thanks for your review! I really appreciate it, and I'm reading your story, I like it so far, and I cant wait till you update and see what you come up with and thanks for your review, here's the next chapter.**

**Mitsukai-Mikan: thanks, for the review. I didn't think the title was that creative, or good, but thanks to your review now I do :)**** thanks and hope you like this next chapter!**

Kagome walked over to the group of guys that surrounded one particular girl, "excuse me boys" said Kagome as she dragged the girl out. "what the hell do you think your doing in _my_ club?" said Kagome angrily.

"oh what's the matter _princess_ cant stand the boys not flaunting over you?" she retorted.

"listen here Yuri, the boys in this club don't need any distractions from the likes of you, they need to focus for our big track meet, so do me a favor you little slut and _GET LOST!_" Kagome was ticked off; Yuri was the official slut of the school. She practically had sex with _every_ guy in school! And some may find it disgusting, but teachers as well…talk about desperate for an 'A' in the class. But that's not the only reason Kagome hated her so much, when she first started in school, Kagome had joined the track and field club and started dating the captain, he was 17 and Kagome was 16, they were official, when one day Yuri transfer and she caught them making out, practically had their clothes off, Kagome was beyond ticked so she broke up with him. so, yea that's the story.

"who are you calling a slut you little--"

"is there s problem here girls?" asked the passing teacher.

"no, nothing Ms. Haruna…Yuri was just about to leave" said Kagome. Yuri glared at Kagome and made a 'hmpf' sound then walked away. "good riddance" said Kagome. She turned back to the club and watched everyone practice. She was the new captain; she became captain after her ex graduated.

"Kagome come quick! I think Shippo's hurt really bad" said one of the girls.

"nani? What happened?" asked Kagome as they ran over to where Shippo was. He was on the floor, rubbing his already purple swollen ankle. "what in the…Shippo are you alright?" asked Kagome.

"yea, I think I broke my ankle though" he flinched in pain as Kagome carefully examined it.

"well, you cant run on this, one of you get the nurse please. Great what am I gonna do? The track meets tomorrow and I'm short one runner" Kagome asked herself.

"I'm really sorry Kagome, I didn't noticed my shoelace was untied and--"

" you don't have to apologize Shippo…it's not you fault, but now we're short one runner" said Kagome.

"maybe I could help" Kagome turned around, and was faced with, well no other then the famous InuYasha himself.

"are you fast?" she asked. He smirked, "I can show you better then I can tell you" he replied. Something about the way he said that made Kagome weak at the knees, but she remained calm. "alright then, I'm desperate, wait here and I'll be back in a little while" she talked to the nurse, and helped Shippo walked to the other girls. "alright lets test out how fast you are on the track" she said. She got her timer and looked back at him. He readied himself into position, "GO!" she yelled, and sprinted his way to the end of the 100 yard dash, where Kagome was. She looked at him and back at the timer, "wow" was all her intelligent mind could come up with. "your in, come back tomorrow and I'll have your uniform by then" she said.

"cool" he grabbed his stuff and left.

'_maybe…just maybe…Sango could be right about this is'_ thought Kagome. She gathered her stuff as well and dismissed the club. She walked through the halls when she heard Sango's voice calling her.

"Kagome wait up!" yelled Sango. Kagome stopped and turned halfway to her.

"hi Sango, fun practice?" she asked looking at the sweaty and tired Sango.

"yea, but extremely tiring" she said. Kagome covered her nose.

"oh Sango, you really need to take a shower! Hahaha" Kagome teased.

"n-nani?!" she yelled smelling herself. Kagome burst into laughter.

"I was just kidding Sango, calm down and stop doing that you look like a monkey" she commented as Sango smelled her armpits.

"oi, Kagome don't scare me like that! You know I have a date with Miroku tonight!" she yelled drastically.

"hahaha…gomen, so just freshen up at your house" Kagome smiled.

"oh gee I'd love to, but unfortunately the bathroom in my house is not working for some unknown reason by me and I have to look my best" said Sango pampering herself.

"how long has it been?!" Kagome said, hoping it wasn't a week already that Sango hasn't taken a shower.

"relax Kags, it only happened last night…while I was in the shower" said Sango. Kagome did a dramatic sigh of relief.

"oh thank god" she said.

"so you really don't think I smell bad?" said Sango. Kagome stopped and Sango looked back at her.

"what's wrong?" she asked. Kagome smelled her and had a very serious face on. Sango was a tad bit nervous, "ano…Kagome, what is it?" said Sango even more nervous.

"umm…Sango, you smell really…" she let the sentence fade.

"nani? Nani?!" asked Sango frantically.

"…good" Kagome smiled. Sango fell over anime style; she had an anime sweat drop and looked at Kagome, her face looking funny.

"don't scare me like that" said Sango. Kagome laughed and they continued to walk **(Kagome only takes the car when she's running late, which would probably be every morning, but she walks home with Sango, don't ask why they just do :P)**, "I'll see you later Kags, ja ne!" Sango waved as she turned the corner. Kagome continued to walk straight, when a sign caught her eye, the neighbors next door, the 'for sale' sign had a 'sold' sticker across the words hiding the 'for sale' one. She tilted her head to the side…she hadn't noticed this, this morning…hmm, how interesting.

"oh hello dear" Kagome looked at the woman standing in front her, she was beautiful, she had long practically floor length hair, and a woman's business suit, she had dark purple eyes and her hair was of course black.

"oh…ah-konnichiwa" Kagome bowed. She heard the woman giggle.

"you don't have to bow dear, you know...I can tell you're a very polite young girl" she said, "I am Izayoi Takashi and you are?" asked Izayoi.

'_wait a second…Takashi…As in the Izayoi Takashi? C-could this be InuYasha's mom?' _thought Kagome. _'introduce yourself baka! She asked you your name'_ said her conscience. "oh..ah-ano-Watashi no namae wa Kagome…Kagome Higurashi desu" she smiled.

"oh you're a Higurashi? Tell me is your house close to here?" she asked hopefully.

"eeto…hai, my house is right next door actually" she said.

"oh wonderful, tell me how is your mother Hikaru doing?" she asked.

"my…mom? Umm…my parents are currently in the U.S. on a business trip actually, but she's fine…but may I ask how you know my mom?" she said curiously.

"oh, well besides the fact that the Higurashi's are the 2nd richest family, she and I were best friends all throughout college, we haven't been able to talk after we graduated, but I was hopeful that we would be able to spend some time when we come in contact with each other" she explained.

"oh, well I think they'll be back by next week or so…I'm sure she'd love a visit from you. You can come by anyway Takashi-sama" Kagome said smiling.

"oh, Kagome you don't have to call me Takashi-sama, Izayoi is fine" she said. Kagome nodded her head.

"h…hai. Ano, I have to go home now, bye Izayoi-sama" Kagome bowed and left, she walked to her gated house and was soon let in.

"Konichiwa Kagome-sama" the maid greeted her. Kagome smiled at her and said hello as well. she walked up to her room and put her book bag on her desk. She jumped on the bed, her face to the ceiling, she looked at the light pink ceiling and for some reason an image of the new boy at school popped in her head. She heard a knock at the door and turned her head in the direction of the noise.

"oi, chibi chibi" he greeted. Kagome made a face like she just ate something sour.

"oniisan! Grrr… Hottoite-yo!" she yelled as she threw a pillow at him, he easily caught it, being in karate for so long you tend to learn how to stop things or block or whatever.

He laughed, "what's the matter imootosan?" he asked sitting next to her on the bed.

She sighed and hugged the soft pillow her head lied on, "nandemo nai desu" she said, turning her head the other way, "don't you have a date with Sango tonight? Why aren't you getting ready hmm?" she asked looking back at him with shocked eyes.

"hahaha, I was just about to, until I passed by your room and wanted to tease you" Kagome playfully hit him. He laughed again.

"I'll be going now, you and Souta be good" Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Souta will be going to Kohaku's house tonight, Sango doesn't want him getting bored and being alone while you guys are on a date, and I personally don't wanna take care of them" Miroku nodded.

"alright I'll see you later then, ja" then he left.

"oniisan…you can be such a pest sometimes" Kagome said to herself, sighing she rolled over to her stomach, she looked blankly into space and thought about a certain silver head hanyou with kawaii inu-mimi. She sighed and looked at her book bag lying on her desk. "I really don't wanna do homework right now…" she got up and walked over to her desk, she opened her book and prepared for torture. She didn't know when she fell asleep but she was rudely awaken by the sound of a crash, she fell out of her seat and, she nervously walked towards the window; her shaky hands reached for the curtain and she slowly unlocked it. She looked down and sighed in relief. It was only Miroku and Sango, wait…what the hell? "hey you two! Save that till you get married, or at least get yourselves a room!" she yelled out. They looked up and saw Kagome, with an amused smile on her pretty face.

"Kagome!" Sango yelled, blushing like a tomato. Kagome closed her window and went back to work. She finally finished after what seemed like centuries and she went to bed.

"I wonder…yawn why I keep thinking aboo-yawnuut…mmm" she closed her eyes… "InuYasha…" was her last word and she fell into a deep slumber about that someone we all know and love, with silver hair and inu-mimi.

**Ok, so I used Japanese quite a few times, I'm only practicing so bear with me. Here are the meanings:**

**Oi-hey**

**Gomen-sorry**

**Nani-what?**

**Konichiwa-hello/good afternoon**

**Watashi no namae was desu- my name is**

**Eeto-umm…or uhh…**

**Hai-yes**

**Oniisan-big brother**

**Chibi chibi-small or shrimp**

**Hottoite-yo- leave me alone**

**Imootosan-little sister**

**Nandemo nai desu-nothing at all**

**Ja ne-see you later, see ya**

**Ano-well...**

**Inu-mimi-dog ears**

**Kawaii-cute**

**Baka-idiot**

**Okay well there you go…if I missed one just ask me what it mean if you don't know. Please review after you read :P I would greatly appreciate it!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey sorry it took so long…I didn't get enough reviews to get me motivated :( but I still got reviews which is a god thing. So thanks to: **

**TK2: thanks for taking the time to review!! I really appreciate it, and don't worry I'll continue the story as long as you guys review and like it.**

**Silent tears i cry7294: hope this was soon enough for you, thanks for reviewing I really appreciate it.**

**Corectormaritza: haha, sure I'll make more I'm glad your enjoying it :P**

**TheresALittleEvilInEverything: shut up!! Haha of couse I can keep it up nah nah sis soon I'll be a better writer then you. Lol love you 2.**

**And other readers who don't review….thanks for reading, hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

Kagome woke up the next morning and looked at the time, it read 7:45 am, she did a double take and looked at her alarm clock, "what the fuck?!" she threw her clock and rushed in the shower and quickly got dressed afterwards. She ran downstairs and got into the car, her driver shook his head with a smile, they drove to the school and Kagome barely made it on the second bell. She heaved in a huge amount of air having to run like a lunatic avoiding people while she ran to practically the other side of the school. Sango looked at her and had a look on her face, "Kagome-chan you look like you just ran a marathon, hahaha how late did you sleep in this time?" she teased. Kagome glared at her and was about to retort back but their sensei walked in.

"ohayo gozaimasu minna" she greeted them as usual.

"ohayo Hina-sensei!!" they greeted back. The lecture…well I don't wanna lie, it was excruciatingly boring. Kagome looked beside her and noticed the seat next to her was empty.

"hey…where's InuYasha?" she asked Sango. Sango who was trying to balance her pencil on her nose looked at her. The pencil dropped and she picked it up.

"you just noticed he was gone? Jeez Kagome you're really out of it. He couldn't come to school to school today, something about him having to go to an important board meeting with his father about their company or somethin naze?" she asked, "miss him?" Kagome glared at her and she held her hands up defending, "just kidding, gomen" Sango wrote was o the board then tried balancing her pencil on her nose again.

Almost immediately, it was time for lunch! Kagome and Sango took out their bento boxes and dug into their food. "so, Sango…how was your date with Miroku?" Sango almost choked on her shrimp.

"oh yea! I can't believe you said that last night Kagome! We weren't doing anything wrong! I tripped and he tried to grab me but I just took him down with me! I swear!" she explained blushing madly.

"riiiiiiight…and I saw 2 pigs fly last night…oh wait, no that's not what I saw, I saw two horny teenagers h--" Sango slapped Kagome on the shoulder playfully and Kagome laughed her ass off. Sango glared at her and finished the rest of her lunch. They had a couple more classes soon it was time to leave. Sango grabbed her things and said goodbye to Kagome. Kagome sighed, she hated clean up duty, but she had to do it as part of the school policy. Kagome grabbed a broom from the supply closet, her and some other people from her class cleaned up the classroom. Soon it was over and done with and Kagome packed her things. She was the last to leave since it was her turn in the group to close up the classroom. She adjusted her book bag and turned, and right when she did her head collided with someone's chest. She looked up eyes wide, the boy smiled at her.

**(take a wild guess who this is)** "konnichiwa Higurashi, ogenki desuka?" he asked.

She forced a smile on her tired face and said, "I'm good, tired from cleaning up the classroom, but I'm good, and you?" she asked.

"oh I'm great! We got some new herbal medicine for the shop yesterday and it very fascinating stuff" he explained. **(bet you know now)** Kagome nodded trying to look like she was interested. She didn't know what else to say, when suddenly her cell phone rang. She held up on finger tell him to hold on.

"moshi-moshi?—yea, I'll be right there—ja" she tried to look convincing enough to him that she was sorry, "well I gotta go, I'll see you tomorrow Hojo-kun" she said. She walked away and when she turned the corner he let go the breath she didn't notice she was holding. She raced to the front of the school and saw Sango waving to her, wearing a different outfit now. "wow, was I gone that long?" she teased. **(Sango takes forever to dress that's why Kagome asked if we was gone that long)**

"shut up!" Sango yelled playfully, "well shall we go?" she asked. Kagome nodded.

"but first, I gotta take a cold shower to wake me up" they arrived at Kagome's house, Kagome immediately ran up to the shower. Sango shook her head and noticed just how empty Kagome's house always was. She smiled sadly and went upstairs, she saw Miroku's room slightly open and being the curious girl she was peeked in, what she saw almost made her burst out laughing. Miroku was sleeping on his bed, his arms and legs sprawled everywhere, but that wasn't the funny part, on his face was apple red lipstick, blue eye shadow, and a very pink blush and not only that but he was wearing a tutu. She saw a note on Miroku's chest and she read it.

'_hey bro_

_This is what happens when you break your promise about playing basketball with me_

_Signed, Souta_

_p.s. you're a very heavy sleeper'_

Sango out it back and walked into Kagome's room, Kagome had a baby blue tank top on and was currently looking for shorts **(she's wearing underwear! Pervs…)** Sango sat on her bed, then burst out laughing. Kagome looked at her as of she were some crazy lunatic who grew two heads. "you know there's a special hospital that can help you with your…problems…." said Kagome. Sango continued laughing, Kagome sighed, yup her best friend had totally gone wacko on her. She put on some jean shorts and sat down next to Sango. "Sango, are you on some medication I should know about?" she asked. Sango wiped tears from her eyes and looked at Kagome. Sango told her to be quite and she led Kagome to Miroku's room, Kagome's right eyebrow twitched as she stared at her older brother, Sango nudge Kagome on the side, and gestured Kagome to the camera. Kagome smirked evilly, and took pictures. Sango knew it was a bad thing to do to your boyfriend, but this was a once in a lifetime, she just couldn't resist. Kagome took the camera to her room and downloaded the picture on her computer, she placed it back on Miroku's desk and she and Sango left for the mall.

They arrived back at around a quarter to 7 since it started to rain. Sango and Kagome were watching some scary movie and it was starting to really freak them out, they were at the edge of there seats, "No! don't go in there!" yelled Sango and Kagome.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!" screamed the girls in the movie.

"SOUTA!!" yelled the now awake Miroku.

:THUNDER:LIGHTNING:

:power outage:

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!" screams from Kagome and Sango, who fell off the bed, due to all the loud sound effects. :THUD!: "OWW!!" they said in unison.

:CRASH!!: "AW FUCK!" yelled Miroku who tripped over his bed sheets that had entangled him.

Kagome grabbed a flashlight under her bed, after feeling around for it. She turned it on and screamed as she pointed the flashlight at Sango. "shit! Sango your face scared me!" she said.

:anime sweat drop: "gee…:twitch, twitch: thanks…" said Sango.

"I didn't mean it like that, its just your faced looked creepy with light shined on it and then the dark surrounding you" she explained. They got up and walked over to the door, Kagome was too busy looking around and didn't watch where she was going and tripped over something on the floor and she landed face first with the floor.

"Kagome! Are you alri—ahhhhh!!" Sango screamed as she too came very familiar with the floor. "oww…" she said.

"join the club" said Kagome sarcastically. Now the two were very cautious of where they stepped, so Kagome had the flashlight pointed at the ground. They finally reached the door and as they turned their heads up the door opens, and they…once again became good friends with the floor.

"door…I've officially fallen for you" said Sango sarcastically.

"I think the floor has taken a liking to us" said Kagome. Miroku looked in Kagome's room and didn't see her.

"Kagome?' he asked no one in particular.

"right here Miroku" she said.

"where?" he asked.

"in front of you Miroku!" Sango yelled.

"Sango?...Where are you guys?" he walked in the room closing the door behind him.

"no! wait Miroku don't—"

"oww…" all three of them whined.

"great job you big oaf!" yelled Sango and Kagome in unison.

"well sorry for not being able to see in the dark!" he retorted.

"you have a flashlight!!" they both yelled. Miroku got off of his little sister and his girlfriend. He bent over to help them up, when the door opened and pushed Miroku, he landed on top of them again.

"onee-san! Oniisan!...where are you guys?" said Souta totally confused. He took one step forward…**(big mistake)** "ahhh!!" and he fell on top of Miroku who was sprawled over Sango and Kagome.

"oh yea, the more the merrier!" yelled Kagome. :Naruto randomly pops in:

"alright! Dog pile!!" and he joins them.

"who the hell are you?!" they all yelled.

"Naruto Uzumaki…believe it!" he said proudly.

:all anime sweat drop: "wrong fanfiction story!!" they all yelled. Then he becomes sad and leave's. They all get up **(finally!)** and heads for the door. They all went down to the basement seeing if they could fix the power outage, but to no avail, it wasn't a power trip, it was a city wide power outage. The storm was pretty bad. They all went back upstairs and went into Kagome's room.

The lights still haven't been fixed and now the 3 teenagers and 1 pre-teen were playing a very intense card game. They looked at each other with suspicion and it was Miroku's turn and he turned to Kagome. They had an intent stare, "Kagome?" he raised his right eyebrow. The tension grew and it was as think as butter, "do you have a king?" he asked.

"go fish" she said.

"damn!" he said as he fished out a card in the deck that was in the middle of their circle. **(me :anime sweat drop: such intensity over go fish)**

Another round of thunder cracked and of course not long after, lighting flashed. There was a knock downstairs and they looked at one another, "you go down there!" they each yelled. Finally everyone voted Kagome to go down and see who it was. **(the maids and butlers had the Friday's-Sunday's off)** She cursed as she walked down the long stairs; she slowly opened the door and froze in her spot and she held her breath. After what seemed like a century, she did the first thing that came to her mind.

She

Screamed

…

**Well….I think this is the perfect place to end don't you think?**

**Well review and you'll get the next chapter. Well ja ne minna!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, thanks for all the reviews!! So first, I want to thank:**

**Kelseycollett: arigato gozaimasu!! I'll make sure I'll be able to write more :)**

**Maire 53: I was in the humorous mood, I'm glad it was funny, I was having doubts it wasn't going to be as funny as I thought. And well…the next chapter will be up..hahaha right now :P**

**Silent tears i cry7294: hahaha, yea this chapter was pretty random. Especially Naruto popping up. Glad you found it funny! Arigato for reviewing.**

**Nay-nay-chan01: hahaha, yea I know. It's a pretty bad way to end the chapter, but cliffy's are fun to do. And you'll find out in this chapter, just who Kagome was screaming at.**

**And everyone else who read and didn't review…umm arigato for reading.**

Sango, Miroku, and Souta looked up from their playing cards when they heard Kagome scream. They dropped everything and quickly ran downstairs forgetting their flashlights, making them fall over the stair because there was no light, "…itai…" they all said in unison. As they, ONCE AGAIN become very familiar with the floor, except this time, no carpeting…that's gotta hurt. They got up rubbing their sore heads. They hid behind the kitchen wall and looked over and saw the door open, but they did not find Kagome standing there.

"eeto…doku desu ka Kagome?" asked Sango. Miroku and Souta shrug, not knowing where Kagome was either. They walked over to the door, when Miroku felt something under his foot, he looked down and saw long black hair. He stumbled back, tripping and landing on his butt.

"I-I-I-I-I-It's t-t-t-t-t-the g-g-g-g-g-g-grudge!!" he stuttered pointing at the body lying on the floor. Sango and Souta looked at him, then the person on the floor.

"relax…it's just Kagome…" said Sango.

"KAGOME!!" they all yelled. Souta, grabbed a flashlight in one of the cupboards, and pointed at Kagome. She was twitching wildly, she looked like she had seen a ghost.

"imooto-san…doo shimashita ka?" asked Miroku worriedly.

Kagome shakily lifted up her flashlight and pointed it at the door. "there's no one there onee-san" said Souta. They looked outside, and jumped when they heard the thunder.

"is the girl alright?" asked a voice. They all stiffened and slowly turned there heads. "konban wa! I am doing a community check, to see if everyone is alright, but when I knocked on the door this young lady screamed and I myself got scared, but I see you're all ok I'll be going now, sayonara!" then the man left getting his umbrella which surprisingly looked like a sword when it wasn't open…

:anime sweat drop: they looked at Kagome and sighed. Sango went over to the kitchen and grabbed a dry towel and wet it with extremely cold water. She walked over to Kagome and dropped it right on her face. They backed away from Kagome's form and counted down.

"3…2…1…"

"SAMUI! SAMUI! SAMUI! SAMUIIIIIIIIIIIII!!" she yelled as she took of the cloth of her face, she glared at Sango and steadied her breathing. After they all calmed down, they went back upstairs and they asked Kagome what really happened.

"ano…you see this is what happened…"

_Flashback:_

_Kagome walked down the barely lit staircase, her flashlight the only source of light. 'I can't believe they all voted against me! Ohhh they are gonna get it!' she thought. She slowly made her way to the door and her shaky hand reached for the doorknob. She raised her flashlight and pointed right at the man standing in front of her. The thunder and lighting just happened to come in at that moment making the image even scarier. Kagome dropped her flashlight, as the image tried to come closer. She backed away a bit. Why was this man carrying a sword?! 'oh no…a murderer?!' she thought. The man moved the sword to the other hand, and Kagome stiffened. 'what do I do?!what do I do!?' she thought. So she did the first thing that came to her head._

_She_

_Screamed_

_She blinked and the man was gone, then suddenly a black cat came out of no where and landed on top of Kagome, the flashlight made it's eyes glow and the cat walked away. Kagome was left twitching on the floor…_

_End of Flashback_

"…and that's what happened" she looked at her friends, "nan desu ka?" she asked innocently. They fell over anime style and Kagome looked at them confused, Sango what the first to come up.

"t-that's what happened?" she asked. :anime sweat drop: Kagome looked up, placing her pointer finger to her chin thinking, she closed her eyes then opened them.

"hai" she said bluntly. Sango slapped her forehead sighed.

"ahem…we should probably get to sleep" said Miroku calmly.

"oh so your back?" said Sango looking at her boyfriend. They all agreed and decided to go to sleep.

"oyasumi nasai" they all said. Then all that could be heard was the sounds of soft snoring, and rumbling thunder.

**The Next Morning:**

"give me back my banana…" said Souta.

"since when do monkeys wear wedding dresses?" asked Miroku.

"yes, yes, it looks great doesn't it?…" asked Kagome.

"I don't even wanna know what that's made out of" said Sango.

"I told you don't bother me!" said Kagome, her eyebrow twitching as she felt someone poke her sides. "you wanna peace of me?!" she yelled. "hey don't put that there!!" she yelled. "you call that a punch?! Hahaha!!" she taunted. She opened her eyes, rubbing them, she looked around the dark room and felt a pressure on her face. She found a small foot against her face, and saw that it was Souta's foot. She quickly removed it looked around, she looked at her clock and grabbed it, not believing what she saw.

"okimasu minna!!" she yelled. "were 3 hours late for school!!" she yelled. Everyone jolted up and started to get dressed, they all in a hurry and got into the car Kagome takes whenever she's late, they walked to the school and was completely confused, they walked back to the car when suddenly the radio's voice came to there ears.

"—and because of the storm last night, that is still going on right now, all schools are closed within the Tokyo are closed for this week, in other news—"

They all looked at each other, :sigh: "after all that work" said Sango.

"after all that energy…" said Kagome.

:sigh: "we weren't even needed here" said Miroku. They all sighed and looked at each other.

"we got all soaked for nothing..." they heard Souta say. **(his school is very close to their school, oh they all had Saturday school)** they went back inside the car, Sango's phone rang and it seems that her mom was going to be visiting someone over in Hokkaido. She said not to worry about Kohaku for he will be coming with her. So it seems Sango was spending the week with Kagome, Souta and her boyfriend aka Miroku. Once they got to the house they quickly changed out of their soaked clothes and they all took a shower. They gathered in the living room and watched a movie; Miroku lazily stared at the screen,

'_another chick flick movie :sigh:'_ he thought, and Souta…well he was sleeping because he didn't want to see the movie anymore. Sango and Kagome were crying their eyes out as the two lovers shared their last goodbye. Kagome and Sango blew their nose in the tissue and intently stared at the television. The movie was sadly coming to an end and Kagome and Sango had at least used 3 tissue boxes…each!

They turned off the movie and blew their nose again; they looked over at Miroku and Souta, and hit them on the head with the pillow. They both jumped in surprise, "wha—what? I-is it over?" they asked at the same time.

"yes, and you insensitive baka!" they yelled at the two. "clearly you two don't understand the meaning of love and affection" Kagome and Sango said in unison.

"d-demo…" they protested.

"no buts, we are going to teach you two exactly how to be sensitive" said Kagome evilly.

"Souta…" said Miroku.

"hai, onii-san?" he asked.

"…toosoo shimasu!!" and run they did. They quickly jolted up the stairs and hid inside Miroku's room. He locked the door and heaved in a huge amount of air.

Downstairs, Kagome and Sango blinked a couple times. "ano…should we chase after them?" asked Sango.

"iie…lets just watch another movie" Sango agreed and they watched another movie.

After about an hour into the movie, they decided to check on Souta and Miroku. They knocked on the door and no one answered. "onii-san! Ootooto-san! open the door!...akemasu!" Sango and Kagome looked at each other.

"I'll go get the spare key for Miroku's room" said Kagome. Kagome opened the door, to see a passed out Souta and Miroku.

"Miroku! Souta!" yelled Sango.

"onii-san! Ootooto-san!" yelled Kagome, she walked over to them and felt their foreheads. "I think they have a fever…tasukete kudasai Sango" she asked. Sango nodded and helped Kagome put Miroku on his bed and then took Souta to his room, and laid him on his bed.

"I think they got sick from the rain' said Sango.

"but were fine…ano…guess all that running around and not eating yet can get to you" said Kagome. Sango nodded in agreement and they went downstairs to get medicine, food and a cold wet cloth to bring down to their fevers. Sango aided Miroku and Kagome aided Souta.

"how are he doing?" asked Kagome/Sango. They laughed "he's doing fine" they answered together again. Kagome and Sango sat down tiredly on the couch, "I'm exhausted" said Sango.

"yea…same here" said Kagome. She looked at Sango and noticed she was a little flushed, "Sango you alright?" asked Kagome. Sango looked at her, sweat coming from her forehead.

"I-I'm fine, just a little hot" she said. Kagome felt her forehead.

"Sango, I think you caught a fever as well" she said.

'iie…I'm fine, yakusoku" said Sango.

"okay…but I think you should lay down for a while" said Kagome, use my room, I'll bring you some food, go" she smiled.

"alright…arigato Kagome" she said as she walked up the stairs towards Kagome's bedroom. Kagome sighed.

"so much for their immune system :sigh:" Kagome walked over to the fridge and prepared Sango's food, then she went up to her room and gave Sango her food. She went back downstairs, "it seems as if she really did get a fever" Kagome said to herself. She walked over to the kitchen and decided to get something to eat. :anime sweat drop: "you've got to be kidding me…there's no more food?!...gahhhhh!!" she sighed as she closed the door, she went upstairs and got dressed, guess she was going to the stairs. She looked around and couldn't find her driver, _'oh yea…everyone's on their day of…:sigh: great guess I'm walking, it's a good thing the store's not that far away'_ Kagome thought. She grabbed her umbrella and went outside in the cold rain; she gripped her umbrella tightly as she heard thunder roll from the sky. Kagome reached the store and shook her wet umbrella so the water would fall off. She put down her fluffy pink hoodie and entered the store; she grabbed a kart and started shopping. She was over at the poultry section and decided she would make chicken curry when her brothers and Sango would feel better, it was always their favorite. She looked over them and picked one, she put it in the cart when she heard her name being said.

"Kagome?" asked the voice, Kagome turned around and found none other then InuYasha.

"oh…InuYasha what are you doing here?" she asked.

"grocery shopping…for my mom, "what are you doing here?" he asked.

"well, Miroku, Souta and Sango got sick due to the storm, how's your mom doing…is she alright?" she asked.

"yea, she's fine what about Sango and them?" he asked.

"still sick, hopefully they'll get better though" she said. They both went and paid for their items. "well I'll see you later InuYasha, ja ne" she waved and started walking.

"you didn't bring a car?" he asked.

"iie…my driver took a day off and I didn't have time to find the keys to Miroku's car, I was so hungry so I decided to walk" she explained.

"I'll give you a lift then, besides your house is right next door right?" he asked. Kagome nodded.

"I guess that's ok, arigato gozaimasu" they headed for his car and drove home. It only took a few minutes, Kagome got out of the car, and grabbed her items from the trunk. "thanks again InuYasha, ja" she said as she walked to her house. She put the groceries away and went upstairs to check on her friends. She went over to Souta first, then Sango and lastly Miroku. They seem to be getting better, but they still had a little fever. Kagome gave them medicine and walked to the living room, she sighed in exhaustion. "I am beyond tired" she said. She prepared dinner and brought it up to Sango, Miroku and Souta. Kagome ate her share and slept on the couch, due to the occupation of her bed by Sango.

_Monday:_

Kagome and Sango sat in class when all of a sudden Kagome got a summons from the office. Sango and InuYasha looked at Kagome and then each other with worry. Kagome walked to the front of the class to grab the summons, she walked out of the classroom not knowing what's to come. Kagome arrived at the office and was surprised when she saw her father and mother. Kagome was in utter shock. "okaa-san…otoo-san…nani o shiteimasu ka koko?" she asked.

"Kagome…we have something to tell you" said her mother. Kagome looked at her parents suspiciously.

"nan desu ka?" she asked.

"Kagome your mother and I have decided that—" he said.

"meaning, Miroku, has no say in this" she stated.

"Kagome!" her mother said sternly.

"it's okay dear" he said, "Kagome, we think this is the best decision for Miroku" he said.

"so why are you telling _me_ this?" she asked.

"because you'll be the one to tell him" said her mother.

"what!? Why me, you're the ones who decided you're the one whose suppose to tell him!" said/yelled Kagome. There was silence and Kagome looked at her parents. Then she stormed out of there and walked back to her classroom. She walked inside ignoring the staring eyes, she walked over to her desk and grabbed her things, "Kagome…what's wrong?" asked Sango. Kagome looked at her, if she had to tell Miroku…then her best friend would be hurt as well. A silent tear escaped her blue eyes, she didn't want this, she didn't want to hurt Miroku, and she definitely didn't want to hurt Sango…but in the end, both were going to be hurt. She exited the classroom and walked over to Miroku's classroom.

"imooto-san…what's wrong?" he asked.

"Miroku…you're…" Kagome cried, it was painful, knowing her brother and best friend would be hurt in the process. Why was she the bearer of bad news? Dooshite?! Dooshite!? Kagome said the last part silently and Miroku stood frozen. His whole life just collapsed.

"wha…what?" he asked.

**Ok…well then I'm gonna stop here. Please review after you read. So yea, please tell me what you think. **


	5. Japanese Translations Not A Chapter

**Ok sorry bout all the Japanese I'm using, I keep forgetting that some of you guys don't know what it mean…ehehehe gomen ne (sorry) Ok! Hahaha here are the translation for some of the chapters…again…gomen ne.**

**3rd chapter: **

**ogenki desuka? – how are you?**

**Moshi-moshi? – hello (used to answer phones)**

**4th chapter:**

**Itai- "ow" or "it hurts"**

**Etoo…doku desu ka Kagome? – umm…where's Kagome?**

**Imooto-san…doo shimashita ka? – what's wrong?**

**Konban wa! – good evening!**

**Sayonara – good-bye**

**Samui! – cold!**

**Nan desu ka? – what is it?**

**Hai – yes**

**Oyasumi nasai – good night**

**Okimasu minna! – wake up guys/everyone**

**Baka – idiot/fool**

**Demo – but**

**Toosoo shimasu! – run!**

**Iie – no**

**Akemasu – open the door**

**Tasukete kudasai Sango – help me Sango**

**Yakusoku – promise…**

**Arigato – thanks/ thank you**

**Dooshite?! – why?!**

**Ok again…I am super duper sorry for not using translations…I was so caught up in the story I didn't even stop and think about you guys not understanding!! By the way this isn't a chapter so expect the next chapter soon. And yea, the "drama" begins in the next chapter…well Miroku's drama…unfortunately that's all I can tell you about the next chapter. I hope this clears up the misunderstanding of the words. I didn't even notice that I was using so many Japanese words; I'm practicing for next year. From now on all the chapters will have translations, when they have Japanese words ok? Sweet please review the 4th chapter…**

**Most of you are probably confused on what happened. Don't worry I'll explain everything in the next chapter. Well bye for now!! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok…I'm pretty sure you guys are uber confused. Hehehe that was plan. Well hope you guys didn't pull out your hair trying to figure out what happened cause here's the next chapter! And please don't forget to review. Onegai!! Ok thanks to:**

**Nay-nay-chan01: haha yea. Don't worry this chapter will find you. Hope you enjoy and get it after this chapter!**

**Silent tears i cry7204: yea, sorry bout the Japanese then not having translating it the 5****th**** chapter, sorry bout that, yea, the chapter was pretty boring I have to say so myself. I was out of it when I wrote it, this next chapter starts the drama so hope it's exciting enough. **

**TheirsALittleEvilInEveryone: …why is it everytime you review, you criticize me? Meanie! Haha anyway thanks for reviewing I guess. And yes, I was out of it. And I said sorry bout the translations, my gods hehehe.**

Miroku's world had officially come down crashing and burning in the process. He slumped onto the wall and slid down until his butt reached the ground. He stared aimlessly into space as if in a daze he couldn't get out of. He looked at his left ring finger and saw the gold band, looks like he wouldn't keep his promise. He sighed and got up, Kagome looked at her brother worriedly, "…onii-san…" she started to say.

"save it Kagome" then he walked away, he knew he shouldn't be mad at Kagome, but he was so god damn mad he would be pissed off at anyone.

Kagome stood there looking at her brother's retreating form. She turned away and noticed something on the floor where he sat. She picked up the gold ring band and sighed. She turned the other way and walked out of the hallway. She was halfway to class when the bell rang, she decided to skip classes as of right now, and she knew her sensei would understand. She walked over to a shady tree and stared at the ring in her hand. She hit her head on the trunk of the tree, hard enough to make noise but not hard enough to make her skull throb.

The bell to lunch rang and she walked over to the lockers, she noticed Sango looked confused, Miroku's back turned to her. "what's wrong Miroku? D-did I do something wrong?" she asked, her voice cracking.

"iie, you did nothing wrong Sango" he replied through gritted teeth.

"then…why wont you look at me? Why are you avoiding me?" she asked tears leaking from chocolate brown eyes.

"it's nothing okay?! I-I have to go" then Miroku left her. Tears leaked out of Sango's closed eyes as she rubbed them away, but only to be replaced by new fallen tears. Kagome came out of hiding and looked at her heartbroken friend.

"Sango…" she started to say. Sango looked at her, her eyes red from the tears that were still falling. She turned away from Kagome and ran for it, her tears hovering in midair for a moment, the sunlight hit it right on and made it look like falling crystals. "…Sango" she repeated. She followed her brother's direction and saw him hitting the wall with his fist, making it bleed a little, his head leaned against the wall and tears escaped his tightly closed eyes, "onii-san…" said Kagome.

"go away Kagome" he stated.

"demo onii-san…" Kagome protested.

"if you wont leave then I will" and so he did. He walked past Kagome and Kagome just stood there like a complete idiot, she thought she was as of right now anyway. Kagome walked over to the wall and leaned against it as her legs failed to keep her up, her shoes scrapped the ground as she slid down from the wall. She brought her knees closer to her and she cried. Why were they mad at her? It's not like it was her decision! She didn't do anything wrong! So…why was it they were mad at her and avoiding her? Why?! Kagome sobbed into her wet knees and asked more questions that wouldn't be answered.

"Kagome…?" asked a velvety male voice. Kagome looked up at the concerned InuYasha. She wiped her tears and stood up from the ground. Boy did she look pathetic, well at least that's what she thought. "a-are you ok?" he asked concerned.

"g-genki d-desu…hontoo n-ni watashi—"

"Kagome…who are you trying to convince? Me or you?" he asked putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. Kagome looked down at the ground hoping he wouldn't see her tears. InuYasha grabbed her chin and made her look at him, "it's ok, no need crying about it, he's probably just pissed off and wants to be alone, I'm not sure what happened, but I did see how he treated you" he said. Kagome gasped, so he saw? Did he see the whole thing? She felt his thumb wipe her falling tears away and she shut her eyes. She caught him by surprise when she hugged him and sobbed into his chest. He looked down at her and gently rubbed her back, "are you ok now?" he asked. Kagome smiled, and nodded her head.

"yea, gomen ne InuYasha, thanks for the concern…I really appreciate it" she blushed as she noticed what she was doing, "I-I'm sorry about wetting your shirt, and breaking down on you like that, guess I'm not as strong as I thought I was and—uhh, I mean…umm thanks" she let go of him and smiled. She walked away her bangs hiding her eyes as she did; great she almost blew her secret! Way to go Kagome, why don't you just tell the whole world? How could you let your guard down like that! She scolded herself; she sighed and walked past her fellow students, she didn't wanna go to class, or her so called home. She wanted to get away from this place, she wanted to disappeared, she wanted to break and just—

_No! You can't be weak! Get over it Kagome! People get hurt! You're stronger then this, you can't break down! You made a promise, and you're going to keep it even if it kills you inside! We've discussed this and you're the better and stronger Kagome, not the weakling you were a couple years ago! Get over it! Remember what happened and how you got through it; remember the song you made especially for him, and his face! Remember it and then you're sure to remember exactly why you're stronger up to this day. Don't let this small thing ruin it._

She thought to herself. Kagome nodded to herself and walked out of the school. She walked past her house and walked to the park where she used to play as a kid, but pretty soon it was going to be a huge building filled with non-enthusiastic people and a parking lot. She climbed the tree reaching the highest she could go, which was pretty high. She rested her head on the huge trunk and closed her eyes. They trunk was pretty big so she wasn't afraid of falling, and she was used to it, she did this as a kid, so she was immune to the fear of falling.

_Flashback:_

**(oh I do not own this song…by the way I love this song hahaha, it's a bit old so yea…)**

_Kagome laughed as her boyfriend pushed her on the swing, they were acting pretty childish, but it was fun. Kagome stopped the swing by planting her feet onto the soft sand. She turned to her boyfriend who had long black hair in a high ponytail and cool blue eyes. Soon in the future he was going to be her husband, it was an arranged marriage, but she didn't care, he treated her kindly and she knew he loved her. Even though she knew she didn't love him…at least not yet, she was getting there, whatever made her parents happy, she was always the obedient one and her other two brother, were the rebels. Kagome smiled at him and grabbed his hand and lead him to the slide. She slid down the slid and he watched her with joy. She slid down to the bottom and looked up at him; she smiled and was shocked when she felt his lips on hers. "I love you Kagome" he said._

"…_I-I love you too Kouga…" they kissed again and soon they went home._

_A couple days after:_

_Kagome was humming a tune as she walked by and happily walked home, she turned the corner and froze in her place, her heart ached, she hid behind the wall as she saw her fiancé all over some girl. She glared at them and turned the other way, taking a new path so she could head home._

_Later that day:_

"_Kouga…you love me right?" she asked._

"_of course Kagome" he replied._

"_so you wouldn't do anything to hurt me right?" she asked._

"_most definitely, I wouldn't dream of it" he replied._

"_so, I can trust that you wont cheat on me…right?" she asked. she looked him and the eye as she waited for his answer. He looked her directly in the eye and said words that made her want to cry._

"_I would never cheat on you Kagome, you're the only one for me" he said with a face filled with love, not even one sign of guilt. Kagome nodded and smiled at him, only kami-sama knew how much she wanted to slap him._

_Over the months:_

_Kagome's been depressed lately, since Kouga was still cheating on her. And what's weird is that every time she was depressed, he seems to hang around her more. But what she didn't know was that Kouga knew that she had caught him making out with a girl. It was all apart of his plan to get her depressed and let her guard down, so then he could take her. Kagome, sat on the swing alone, which she wanted, she needed some peace and quite right now. Kagome, was sadder then ever, not only did she catch Kouga make out with the girl, but she over heard him say those 3 three words, that he had said to her. Kagome, was surprised when she felt arms around her, she looked at Kouga, "what are you doing here?" she asked._

"_just wondering around" he said. He captured her lips and Kagome pushed him away._

"_sorry Kouga, but I'm not in the mood right now" she said._

"_come on Kagome, live a little" he said as he pushed her onto the ground, he got on top of her and started to kiss her. Kagome wiggled against him._

"_Kouga, let go of me" she nearly yelled._

"_no! I've been waiting for this for a long time, to get you sad enough to let your guard down" he said, as he kissed her neck. Kagome tried to push him off, but he was too strong._

"_wh-what do you mean?" she asked._

"_I know you saw me with that girl, it was all apart of my plan" he stated._

"_nani o iimashita ka?" she asked, she was hurt, yet more so, she was furious._

"_come on Kagome, don't tell me you didn't want it either…" Kagome glared at him._

"_get off of me you bastard!!" she fully slapped him on the face and ran to her house, she locked the door, her family looking at her like she was crazy. She ran upstairs and locked herself in the room, with the music full blast, so no one would hear her cries and screams._

_She had told her family what happened and canceled the engagement, so instead Kagome was single again._

_It was year after Kagome saw Kouga again and it was at a party her friend was hosting. He had begged her to take her back and Kagome told him to sit down. She had wanted to tell the everyone just what he had done to her. Kouga sat in the center everyone gathered around him, but he could still see the small little stage that they had built. Kagome walked on it with a mic and soon the music started, a violin softly playing then Kagome _

_Slipping down a slide  
I did enjoy the ride  
Don't know what to decide  
You lied to me  
You looked me in the eye  
It took me by surprise  
Now are you gratified  
You cried to me_

_La, la, la, la, la_

_Chorus:  
Don't turn around  
I'm sick and I'm tired of you face  
Don't make this worse  
You've already gone and got me mad  
It's too bad I'm not sad  
It's casting over  
It's just one of those things  
You'll have to get over it_

_When I was feeling down  
You'd start to hang around  
And then I found your hands all over me  
And that was out of bounds  
You filthy rotten hound  
It's badder than it sounds, believe me_

_La, la, la, la, la_

_Chorus  
Don't turn around  
I'm sick and I'm tired of you face  
Don't make this worse  
You've already gone and got me mad  
It's too bad I'm not sad  
It's casting over  
It's just one of those things  
You'll have to get over it_

_Hey, you gotta get over it  
Hey, you gotta get over it_

_It's too bad I'm not sad  
It's casting over  
It's just one of those things  
You'll have to get over it_

_Don't turn around  
I'm sick and I'm tired of you face  
Don't make this worse  
You've already gone and got me mad_

_Chorus  
Don't turn around  
I'm sick and I'm tired of you face  
Don't make this worse  
You've already gone and got me mad  
It's too bad I'm not sad  
It's casting over  
It's just one of those things  
You'll have to get over it_

_You'll have to get over it_

_Everyone cheered and Kouga stormed out of the room, completely humiliated. And that was the last time she saw him, from that day on she promised herself, she wouldn't break down so easily. That she was going to be stronger and that she wouldn't let her guard down for anyone. Never again._

_End of flashback_

Kagome open her eyes and noticed it had turned dark. She climbed back down and looked at her watch. 6:30 it read. Kagome started walking home, and started to grab for her book bag, she looked down at herself and curse. "damn" she said. Kagome walked back to the park, but stopped when she noticed someone familiar to her sitting on the swing, with someone she didn't know, but he looked almost like the other one. _'InuYasha?'_ she thought.

"remember little brother, don't get distracted. You have a mission, you must protect Higurashi at all cost" and with that he walked away. InuYasha sighed and looked up at the moon. Kagome stepped out of the shadow and looked at InuYasha. He looked at her eyes wide, "Kagome…"

**Ok, so please review!! I'm done with this chapter and I hope you guys enjoyed this is one…and before I forget here are the translations.**

**Genki desu…hontoo ni watashi – I'm fine…really I…**

**I didn't want to distract you with Japanese words, since the translations at the very end.**

**Ok well please review!!**

**Bye bye!! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry I haven't updated, my internets been down and my laptops acting like a nutty, so sorry and please enjoy this chapter. Thanks to:**

**Silent tears i cry7294: yay! Hahaha glad you liked it, I was nervous went I put it up. Well here's the next chapter you were waiting for…**

**Daimond369: yea, sorry got side tract, hope this helps.**

**young kagome: yea I forgot, sorry hope this chapter helps….**

**yashibabe: that's really great that you like my story. Oh and that really cool that you're learning Japanese hope you enjoy the rest of my story.**

**the rest of you….sigh enojoy! And pls. review!!**

"ummm…what was that about?" she asked slowly walking towards him.

"oh that? That was nothing" he calmly said.

"really…cause that nothing seemed like something" she said in a 'matter of fact' tone. InuYasha was about to make up an excuse when he was saved by the bell, well in this case saved by the ringtone. He picked up and then hung up.

"sorry Kagome, I gotta go, see you at school" then he left. Kagome watched him leave and she sighed. She walked over to a bush near the tree and grabbed her things.

A few weeks passed:

The Higurashi Home:

Miroku and Kagome sat down with their parents waiting for their guest. **(Souta is at soccer practice)** the doorbell rang and the maid answered, a family walked in, all having dark black hair and brown eyes, except for the girl that looked like Miroku's age. She had dark purple hair and gray eyes. Kagome looked at Miroku, who had a forced smile on his face, he was smiling so much it looked like his face was gonna fall off. Kagome had an anime sweat drop as she looked at Miroku.

"good to see you Mr. and Mrs. Higurashi" said the tall man in the business suit.

"it's good to see you as well, Mr. and Mrs. Hanayaki" greeted Mr. Higurashi, "might I say that you have a very lovely daughter" he said.

"as goes for you" he said indicating Kagome. Kagome forced a smile and said a thank you. They stayed awhile and discussed about how Mimiki was going to transfer to Miroku and Kagome's school to get to know him, so they could get to know each other and then they left.

School:

It seems our two ladies were being avoided by our two men. Miroku had avoided Sango and InuYasha had avoided Kagome, which was pretty tough since they sat next to each other.

Miroku walked to his locker lazily, he'd been completely out of it lately, he hadn't seen in her in what seemed like forever! He was about to loose his mind, but he didn't have the guts to tell her what happened, why did his parents to be such total bastards?! He slammed his fist into his locker and sighed; he opened his locker and got his things out. Miroku turned and came face to face with...

Kagome walked around looking for InuYasha, he had been avoiding her lately. Whenever she tried to talk to him during class he would ask to go to the bathroom, or that he's too busy concentrating to pay attention to her. Kagome looked around and sighed, no sign of him man was he good at hiding. She bumped into someone as she walked, "gomen, I wasn't watching where I was going" she said as she looked up at the person she bumped into. He smiled at her and she couldn't help feel a bit creeped out by the smile he gave her.

"that's alright, just make sure you pay more attention next time" he said. Kagome mentally shuddered and smiled at him.

"I-I'll be sure to do that…ano, ja ne" Kagome quickly ran away from him, she turned back and didn't fail to notice the creepy smile he was giving her. Kagome turned back and her face came in contact with someone's chest, luckily it was a guy, because if it was a girl…that would've look a tad bit strange. She looked up rubbing her semi bruised nose, she smiled, "InuYasha!" she yelled.

"Kagome!" he said nervously, _'crap…'_ he thought, "uhh, I have to umm…go! Ja!" then he took off running.

'_umm…'_ Kagome thought,

'_damn he ran away!'_

'_**no shit sherlock'**_

'_what the fuck? Who are you!?'_

'_**I'm your conscience; you know the one that tells you right from wrong?'**_

'……………_uhh'_

'_**:sigh:go after the boy! Don't let him get away! What are you thinking?!'**_

'_umm…right'_

Kagome started running after having a talk with herself and started looking for InuYasha again.

"…Sango?" said Miroku.

"umm…hey Miroku" she replied.

"what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I wanted to talk to you, is all" she said looking up at him.

"oh, well I'm kinda busy so I'll talk to you later" he was about to leave when he heard her say something that made his heart crumble down to pieces.

"am…am I not good enough for you anymore?" she asked. He turned to her and out his hands on her shoulders.

"don't you ever think that Sango, if someone isn't good enough its me ok? Not you" he told her.

"…then why have you been avoiding? Just tell me what I did and I'll do my best fix it" she looked at him with tears in her eyes. Miroku looked at her with a frustrated face, he couldn't bring himself say it.

_Flashback:_

_Miroku walked out of the classroom looking at Kagome, "imooto-san…what's wrong?" he asked._

"_Miroku…you're…you see mother and father have decided that, it'd be best for the company to merge with another company, so…mother and father have found you a bride, Miroku… your engaged" Kagome said to him._

"_wha—what?" he couldn't believe it, he didn't want to believe it. He leaned against the wall and slid down, his world was crashing, crumbling and burning and no one could stop it, he looked down at the gold band on his ring finger, he made a promise to Sango that she would be the one he married, and now he couldn't fulfill that promise._

"_onii-san…" he heard Kagome say. He was pissed off and felt out of place._

"_save it Kagome" then he walked away, trying to walk away from the horrible truth, walked away from the pain and leaving with anger on his shoulders._

_End of flashback_

Miroku looked at Sango's saddened eyes and cursed to himself, Sango grabbed his hand and gasped as she played with his ring finger, she looked down and saw that their wedding band was gone, it was the sign of their relationship, even when they got in a fight, and they never took their rings off, so why was his ring gone? Sango looked at him, her tears falling like rainfall. "what does this mean Miroku?" she asked.

"Miroku-sama!" yelled Mimiki as she hugged Miroku's arm. Sango looked at the girl clinging to her boyfriends arm and was confused as hell. "ano…donata desu ka?" she asked as she looked at Sango.

"I should be asking you the same thing…what are you doing clinging to my boyfriend like that?!" yelled/asked Sango.

"your boyfriend?! Excuse me, but Miroku is my fiancé! And just who the hell are you?" yelled Mimiki. Sango looked at Miroku, who was looking off to the side, finding the ground very interesting.

"I see…" Sango turned away from the couple, and was about to walk away, when she paused and turned around, she had a sad smile graced upon her lips, "I guess I just wasn't good enough huh? I should've figured…I hope you'll be happy together, good bye Miroku" then she ran. She ran away from the pain. She ran away from the problem at hand. She ran away from the feeling of betrayal. She heard Miroku yell out her name, she was hoping he was going to run after her, but to no avail. She turned a corner and through the corner of her eyes she could see Miroku and that girl walking off. So this was it, he wasn't going after her…he was gone. She lost him, she lost the only man she ever truly loved. Sango ran past the student of the school, all of them giving her a weird look not knowing what happened to the poor girl. Sango skidded to a stop when she landed in front of the doors that lead to the roof of the school. She wiped her eyes with her left hand as she opened the door with her right hand. She ran up the stairs and ran up to the railings. She gripped onto it and fell down onto her knees, her knuckles turning white as she griped onto the mini poles on the railing tight. She wrapped her hands around herself like she was protecting herself. She felt water hit her head and she looked up to see the sky was quickly turning dark and gloomy. The water droplets hit her face making wet trials down her already wet face. Her clothes were soaked to the bone, so wet it was becoming like second skin to her. She finally got up and walked back to the door, leaving wet puddles as she walked down. She walked down the empty halls; all the classes' doors were closed due to the incoming winds now and again.

Kagome sat in class, looking at Sango's empty seat hardly paying attention to her sensei. Kagome looked outside the window and saw Sango walking around, she got up from her seat and everyone looked at her, "Higurashi-san is there something wrong?" asked her sensei.

"ano…sensei, may I please go outside for a while?" she asked.

"for what purpose?" he asked.

"well, Sango's outside, I was going to tell her to get in the class before she gets detention" everyone looked out the window and sure enough there stood Sango.

"ok, but get back in here as soon as possible" he said. Kagome nodded and walked outside to Sango. Everyone watched.

"ok, class please pay attention" said the teacher, everyone turned around all except InuYasha who watched intently at the two talking best friends.

Outside:

"Sango, what are you doing out here? Let's get back in class" she said. Sango looked at her best friend and quickly hugged her, crying her eyes out. Kagome was confused at first but then figured it out. "so, I'm guessing Miroku told you…" she said sadly. Sango nodded, then lifted her head from Sango's shoulders.

"you…you knew?" she asked looking straight at Kagome. Kagome nodded, "a-and you didn't tell me?" she asked.

"Sango…it wasn't my place to say, I—"

"how could you do this to me Kagome? Why did you wait to tell me? Why didn't you tell me right away to save me from what I'm feeling right now?" she asked.

"Sango, you don't know how hard it was for me, I already had to tell Miroku which it broke his heart, I-I just couldn't bring myself to break my best friends heart" she explained.

"so you'd rather let me find out by some girl hanging on my boyfriends arm and asking who the hell I am?" she asked angrily. "some best friend you are Kagome! Thanks a lot!" she yelled.

"but Sango…" Sango gave Kagome a look and walked away. Kagome stood there watching her best friend walk away from her. Kagome fell to her knees, her tears mixing with the rain.

Back inside the classroom:

InuYasha looked at the scene playing before him, he quickly got up from his seat as he saw Kagome fall to her knees, he ran out of the classroom and the teacher called out for him. "Takashi-san! Where do you think you're going?" he asked. InuYasha ignored him and ran outside to Kagome. Everyone looked at the window and watched the scene play before them.

InuYasha ran up to Kagome, and put a comforting hand on her shoulder, "Kagome…"

"you saw didn't you?" she asked.

"umm…:sigh: yea" he looked at her and smiled, "lets get out of the rain before you catch a cold" Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and cried, he looked down at the girl hugging him and. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and all this time their classmates were watching, the girls were jealous of Kagome and the boys were jealous of InuYasha. The sensei smiled and looked at the hugging teenagers, "ahh, young love…now everyone get back to your seats!" he yelled. Everyone groaned got back into their seats.

"I'm here for you Kagome…" he said. He felt Kagome nod and hug him tighter, "I'll get our things from the classroom and I'll take you home" he let go of her and went back in the classroom, the boys giving him the eye which he ignored. He walked back to Kagome and they headed for his car.

"I don't want to go home…" she said. He looked at her, but he understood why she didn't want to go, "alright then where do you wanna go?" he asked. He could barely hear her, but nodded when she said it.

"anywhere but home…" she said. They drove around and ended up at the park close to their house. Kagome looked up from her lap and got out of the car when she saw where they were. InuYasha fallowed her and watched her every move. Kagome looked at her surroundings a lot of her memories were made here. Some good ones and some bad ones, Kagome sat down on the wet swing. She took off her shoes and dug her feet into the cold wet sand, and then she had a flashback.

_Flashback:_

_A little who looked like she was ay least 4 or 5 was singing on the wet swing with her toes in cold wet sand. "Kagome, what are you doing here in the rain?" asked an elderly woman._

"_I wanted to play…and then I got caught in the rain" she explained._

"_well we best get out of here before we both catch a cold" she said kindly holding out her hand. Kagome nodded and grabbed her hand, as they walked thunder rolled and Kagome clung to the woman closely and shut her eyes tight, her free hand covered her ear._

"_so this is the holder of the Shikon no tama? She seems pretty weak" said a man._

"_oh, don't be so mean honey, she is so adorable…" the woman smiled._

"_who are you people?" asked the elderly woman. Everything seemed to go in slow motion, Kagome felt someone grab her arm roughly then a shot was heard._

"_now you're going to be going with us…daughter—" said the same man who shot the gun and talking about the Shikon no tama. He put his hand on Kagome's head and it glowed…_

_End of flashback_

"Kagome! Are you ok?" asked InuYasha. Kagome looked at InuYasha with a confused face.

"what…happened?" she asked.

"what do you mean what happened? You started staring blankly into space you looked like you were hypnotized or somethin…" he said.

"no…I mean what happened in my childhood?..." she asked to herself.

**Whooooooooooo! Ok ok I'm super duper sorry I haven't updated! Hahaha, I've been super busy. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and pls. pls. review! Thank you and again sorry about not updating asap :p**

**Ano...donata desu ka? - umm...who are you?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Wow…thank you all so much for the awesome reviews. I didn't think my story would be such a hit! Thank you again and also thank you to:**

**Nay-nay-chan01: hahaha, yea I have to admit that's the best cliffhanger I have…so far. I know…everyone feels bad for Sango, but don't worry she'll be ok.**

**justinbieberl0ver: yay! Thank you, and that's ok that you didn't review on the first chapter, just as long as you review I'm happy.**

**Diamond369: haha, yea it did have something to do engagement.**

**Sakura999: thanks for the website and glad you like my story.**

**young kagome: yea, I know. Didn't see that coming right? Well I making more drama and what not into this story because if I didn't the title would not mean anything. **

**And for the rest of you who don't review…well at least you're reading it. Thank you.**

InuYasha looked at Kagome confused, "what are you talking about?" he asked, hearing what she asked, due to his keen sense of hearing. Kagome looked at him, and then looked around the small quaint park.

"something…happened here, but I cant remember clearly…" she explained.

"what do you mean?" he asked.

"I have to go, I have to get away from here" she said a little panicky. Kagome got up then suddenly felt light headed. She held her head trying to stop the hurtful pounds she heard. InuYasha caught Kagome before she fell to the ground.

"Kagome! Kagome wake up! :frustrated sigh: god damnit all!!" he yelled as he picked her up and took her back to the car. He drove to his house, knowing Kagome didn't want to go home just yet.

_Inside Kagome's Mind:_

_Kagome walked with the man and woman towards her house, the door opened and a gasp was heard, "oh Kagome! Where have you been? And where is Keade?" a woman with shocking blue eyes and midnight black hair asked hugging her. "are you the ones who found my daughter?" she asked. The other woman nodded and looked at her husband. "Daichi, honey get in here…this lovely couple found Kagome!" a man with dark black/blue hair looking exactly like Kagome came into the living room._

"_Kagome! Don't ever wonder off like that again!" he said as he hugged his daughter._

_Kagome watched the scene and looked the people in the living room…'what's going on…? Why are these people calling me their daughter?' she thought as she looked at the two pairs of couples. 'but the other ones look just like me…that man looks almost identical to me, why…' she looked at herself, well her younger self and noticed her eyes were cold and dark, she looked like she lost her soul or something. Small Kagome looked up at the man and woman who looked nothing like her and then the man and woman who looked almost exactly like her. She turned to the people she came with, "mommy, daddy…who are these people?" she asked._

"_Kagome, what's wrong with you? Don't you recognize your mother and father?" asked the woman next to Daichi, whose name was Ayari. The other woman named Makoto smirked._

"_I think the poor dear doesn't want to be with you…don't you agree Ken?" she asked._

"_yes, yes I must agree with you dear" then he reached for something inside his jacket. Kagome watched in horror as silent bullets were shot._

Kagome jolted awake and looked at her surroundings, she noticed she wasn't in her bedroom. "what the…"

"I see you're awake, how are you dear?" asked a womanly voice near the doorway. She looked at he woman and smiled as she noticed it was Izayoi.

"I'm fine…arigato Izayoi-sama" she said politely. Izayoi smiled in return, "InuYasha brought you here, he says u passed out at the park, you seem to have a fever but it seems like its going down" she explained, Kagome nodded and looked around her, "I'll be downstairs if you need me ok?" she said.

"arigato gozaimasu" she said again. Izayoi nodded and went downstairs.

Downstairs:

The Takashi family waited in the kitchen, Izayoi walked in and everyone immediately looked at her, "so much tension, she's fine her fever is going down" she said as she walked over to the stove. InuTaisho and Sesshoumaru looked over at InuYasha.

"what exactly happened little brother?" asked Sesshoumaru.

"I don't know I tell you! She just collapsed on me, she was in a daze she asked what happened in her childhood and she says something happened at that park, she said she had to get out of there then collapsed" he told them.

"hmm…wonder what happened" asked InuTaisho. InuYasha shrugged and walked over to the stairs.

"InuYasha…I need to speak to you" InuYasha sighed and waited for his brother, then they walked outside to the background. "please do not think lightly of this mission InuYasha, you must protect Kagome at all cost" he said.

"don't you think I know that?!" yelled InuYasha.

"then you very well know that you can not fall in love with this girl" he explained.

"I know that! I won't fall in love with my mission ok? Not again" he said looking down at the ground they stood on. Sesshoumaru looked at his brother with sympathy but it soon disappeared. They went back inside and their parents looked at them weirdly.

"what?" they said in unison.

"nothing" their parents replied.

Upstairs:

Kagome got out from the bed walked towards the curtained window, she sighed as she looked up at the almost full moon. She didn't know why but she always loved it when there was a full moon. Ever since she was little, _'that's right…my parents took me to the spring festival it was a full moon then, it was when we got along and when we were a happy family…not like now where our life is filled with problems' _she thought. Suddenly a happy image of a family popped into her head. She held her head and fell to her knees, her head was pounding, her heart was racing and she couldn't see anything but painful images of…well she didn't really know. _'is it my past? No…they are not my parents…but I'm there, why am I smiling? Why do we look so happy? Why do they look so much like me?'_ she asked, though they were not being answered. She finally collapsed on the carpeted floor as images flashed in her head.

_Inside Kagome's head:_

_Kagome was floating, everything around her was white, she opened her eyes and looked around her, 'wh—where the hell am I?' she thought._

"_Kagome! Honey don't go too far!" yelled a womanly voice. Kagome slowly landed on the ground and the white surrounding soon became a scene. The grass was greener then green, the sky bluer then blue and the sun shining brightly as ever. Kagome walked towards the voices she had heard. 3 small children played on the ground 2 boys and 1 girl._

"_:gasp: onee-san! onee-san! mite goran! Chou! Chou!" yelled the little boy. The little girl who was over sitting on a boy who looked 2 years older then her looked at her little brother. She got off of her older brother and walked over to the little boy. She looked down at the butterfly that rested on a leaf. It was simply beautiful, its wings outlined in black with yellow spots, then more toward the butterfly's body it became purple-ish blue and now had white spots. The butterfly flew up to Kagome nose as she got closer to it, she and her brothers laughed at how funny it looked._

"_:gasp: oh my…honey look it's the omurasaki butterfly!" yelled their mother. Their father quickly came and smiled at the sight. Kagome was surrounded by them. They were on her shoulders and head the other flew around her._

"_well this is rare…we're not anywhere near any nettle trees or oak trees…this is very odd" said the man. They took pictures of their daughter and the butterflies as well. they had a great time and soon it became dark._

_Kagome watched this little scene play out, why were these people with her? She recognized Miroku and Souta…but who were those other two? Why did they look so much like herself and Miroku…and Souta as well? This was getting scary. More scenes played out and Kagome couldn't take it anymore, she wanted it to stop…these people weren't her parents. No! They're imposters! Then suddenly everything stopped and became pitch black…'what the—' Kagome thought._

"_well it looks like our work is done…we killed her parents and now we have the holder of the Shikon no tama" said Kagome's "father"_

"_well, she can not be any use to us until she is 18, so you'll be the ones who will take care of her until then" said another male voice._

"_damn, what a pain. We have to take care of this little brat?" he asked._

"_yes, now leave my sight" the man bowed and looked at his wife who was holding Kagome, and the two other boys._

"_they are so cute aren't they? Too bad we have to kill them" she said. The man sighed._

"_no, we're not gonna kill them, at least not yet. We must raise Kagome until she is 18, she is useless as of right now" he said, "but those two…we could kill" he said indicating the sleeping Souta and Miroku._

"_oh, now don't do that dear…we wouldn't want little Kagome here to be lonely…lets let her have siblings" she pleaded. The man sighed again and nodded._

"_alright, anything for you Makoto" he said kissing her on the cheek._

"_awwhh, arigato gozaimasu Ken!" she said, she picked up Kagome, while Ken took Miroku and Souta. Kagome stumbled back a bit._

'_Makoto? Ken?...those are not my parents' names, what the hell is going on here?' she thought. _**(when I said their names in the beginning she didn't know it, I was telling you readers their names k?)**

Back in the real world:

InuYasha walked upstairs and opened his bedroom door, she noticed Kagome wasn't on the bed and then saw she was collapsed on the floor."Kagome!" he picked her up and laid her on the bed again. _'this girls making a habit of passing out'_ thought humorously.

'_what the hell are you thinking! No time to be funny! Make sure she's ok!'_ said his conscience. InuYasha nodded and lightly tapped her on the cheek.

"Kagome…helloo…Kagome" he said he looked closely at her face and took notice of her facial expressions. She looked like she was in pain…and she was confused. He tilted his head to the side as he looked at her.

_Back inside Kagome's head:_

_She looked at her surroundings again and looked at the broken mirror is front of her and gasped when she saw someone that wasn't her. She looked at the lady in front of her, she had long flowing hair that went past her butt and she looked like she wore a priestess outfit, the red hakama and the white haori, but they were some what hidden due to the old armor that she wore, and a sword in her right hand. She opened her closed eyes, her brown ones clashing with Kagome's blue ones. "Kagome" she said. Kagome backed up a bit and looked at the woman that came from the mirror, "don't be afraid of me Kagome, I' m here to help you" she explained. She held out her hand and Kagome hesitated but grabbed it anyway. Light surrounded them and a battle came into their view. Kagome looked over at the woman next to her, "I am Midoriko I am a priestess that used my spiritual powers not only to subdue demons, but to purify them. Then came the battle. I dressed myself in miko robes and an old armor, and wielding only a single sword, I began battling countless demons. The battle raged on for 7 days and nights, until finally the many demons I fought formed into one. When this demon got me in its jaws, I used the rest of my powers to force something out of my chest. That something was the Shikon no Tama, or also known as the jewel of four souls. I imprisoned myself inside the jewel, along with the demon. The battle still goes on inside the jewel." She said to Kagome._

"_but what does this have to do with me?" asked Kagome._

"_you see…you are the holder of the Shikon no tama and it is your destiny to save me from this battle. Kagome you must end this ongoing battle before it is too late, on your 18th birthday you will see what normal people can not see. You head on to a journey on your 18th birthday and you must defeat this evil" she looked directly at Kagome and it made Kagome very nervous and a little scared._

"_but…I cant be who you're seeking for, I'm just a regular girl! I-I cant be the one who has to save you…I would just fail you miserably" she said._

"_Kagome, listen to me…you are not just a normal girl…you're special, and you'll see that when the time comes. Trust me, you will not fail, you will succeed and free me, then and only then will you truly be the owner of the Shikon no tama" she said with a smile._

"_what exactly is this…shikon no tama you talk about? What is it's purpose?" she asked._

"_the Shikon no tama is a very special jewel that can grant any wish. Demons are attracted to the four souls within the jewel, they use it to become powerful, and that power can be used for good or for evil"_

"_I think I get it now…" said Kagome, "but why did you choose me as its keeper?" she asked._

_Midoriko smiled at Kagome, "I'm part of your ancestry…" she said. Then everything faded and all Kagome could see was Midoriko with a sad smile on her face, but she looked determined and the battle between the demon._

Back to the real world:

InuYasha sighed as he looked at Kagome, he felt her stir and he looked at her once more, suddenly Kagome jolted up, her lips crashing with someone else's. Kagome looked at InuYasha eyes wide as saucers, as were InuYasha's neither dared to move so they just stared into each other's eyes, both were shocked so they were almost to traumatized to move, but both were thinking the exact same thing as they looked at each other…

'_oh shit…'_

**Ok ok that's it!! Hahah hope you enjoyed it!**

**Please review and hope you enjoyed it**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**Translations:**

**mite goran! – look!**

**Chou – butterfly**

**PLEASE TELL ME IF YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER AND PLEASE TELL ME IF IT CONFUSED YOU…**

**YEA THAT'S IT.**

**ARIGATO GOZAIMASU!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hahaha thank you for the reviews I really appreciate it! I'm glad you guys liked it and thank you to:**

**Diamond369: hahaha woooooow, glad u liked the small humor scene.**

**Nay-nay-chan01: hahaha, I have a habit of leaving people hanging. Hahaha sorry, ok I know some people might be confused about the parents thing I'll explain this chapter.**

**justinbieberl0ver: yay! Glad you're anxious to found out what happens, I want to leave people wanting more, hopefully I'm going an alright job on that. And even if it was a small scene on humor I'm glad it made a huge impact.**

**young kagome: ok cool. Thanks for reviewing, I'm glad it wasn't confusing for you arigato!**

**And all you other people who didn't review…well all I can say is thank you for reading my story!**

**ATTENTION: (I've always wanted to say this hehehe) My family and I will be leaving for the week, I'll update when I can, so it might take longer for me to write the next chapter then all the rest ok? So please look at my other stories and tell me what you think. They're all one shots so it wont take long please read them, keep yourselves busy with my other stories. THANK YOU! AND PLEASE REVIEW! This is why I updated early hahaha.**

Izayoi looked over at her husband and step-son and sighed, "guys would you please stop worrying? We have 2 more years until _that_ happens, we really shouldn't worry so much. Kagome is harmless until she turns 18 so all of you should…just chill out" she said with a serious face. Sesshoumaru and InuTaisho looked at each other then at Izayoi.

"mother…did you just say 'chill out'?" asked Sesshoumaru. Izayoi sighed, and continued cooking. InuTaisho and Sesshoumaru shrugged and that's when Sesshoumaru decided to check on InuYasha. He walked up the stairs, and all InuTaisho and Izayoi could hear was yelling and thuds.

"teenagers" they said in unison.

Upstairs:

Sesshoumaru walked upstairs and opened InuYasha's room and looked at the lip locked teenagers, "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!" he yelled. InuYasha and Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru finally moving from their…intimate position and jumped away from each other as if each had some strange disease since the bed wasn't _that _big Kagome fell off the bed landing right on her back. InuYasha jumped back too far and hit his head on the wall and Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome and InuYasha :anime sweat drop: and shook his head.

"uhh…Se—Sesshoumaru this is not what it looks like!" yelled InuYasha rubbing his head.

Sesshoumaru looked at InuYasha and then at Kagome who was still on the floor then back at InuYasha, "really, cause it looks like you guys were getting a little intimate…InuYasha may I have a word with you…:looks at Kagome: in private?" he asked. InuYasha looked at Kagome and sighed as he left the room. Kagome watched them leave, blushing all the shades of red.

Outside Inu's room:

"what the hell was that?! I told you not to fall in love with the girl!" Sesshoumaru quietly yelled, not wanting Kagome to hear.

"I don't!! It was all an accident! She jolted out of bed and it just so happened that I was looking at her and our lips crash together…" he tried to explain.

"you expect me to believe that?" he asked.

"look I know it sounds like a stupid excuse but that's what happened" he said. Sesshoumaru looked at his brother and went back downstairs, but before he was completely out of InuYasha's sight he said something that made InuYasha freeze up.

Kagome finally got off of the floor and opened the door, to see InuYasha frozen still. She tapped him on the shoulder and got in front of him. "hey! Snap out of it!" she yelled. InuYasha jumped a bit and looked down at Kagome.

"Kagome! When did you get here?" he asked.

:anime sweat drop: "umm…I've been here for quite some time" she said. InuYasha was about to answer when they heard Izayoi's voice downstairs.

"InuYasha! Kagome! Dinner's ready please come down" she yelled. They walked downstairs and InuTaisho raised his eyebrow at InuYasha and Kagome, looks like Sesshoumaru told them what happened. Izayoi just smiled and sat down at the table.

They all finished up and soon Kagome was saying goodbye, "thank you for dinner Mr. and Mrs. Takashi" she bowed and smiled at them ,"I'll be going home now…sayonara" she walked over to her house trying not to get her warm out of the dryer clothes wet. **(Izayoi had changed her wet clothes and washed Kagome's wet ones)** she opened her front door and looked around the house. One of the maids greeted her and handed her a towel. Kagome said her thanks and went upstairs, but before she was all the way up she asked where her parents were.

"oh, your parents are at the office, they had an important meeting with someone" the maid said. Kagome nodded and walked into her room. She collapsed on the bed and stared at her ceiling, she sighed as she remembered everything that happened these past months. Kagome heard a soft thud from the ceiling, she tilted her head to the side and looked at her ceiling, and there it was again…the sound of a soft thud. Kagome got off of her bed and walked outside and pulled down the stairs that led to the attic.

"damn…why did I forget to bring a flashlight?" she asked herself. She grabbed her phone and used its light to look for a flashlight. Kagome walked around and finally found a flashlight, she pointed it around the room and it landed on a couple boxes. She saw it move and almost pissed on herself. She got closer to the moving box and screams when a figure of a man popped out.

"AHHHHHHHHHH! FUCK IT'S A MURDER!" she yelled.

"Kagome! It's me Miroku!" he yelled. Kagome looked at Miroku and put a hand on her beating chest.

"what the hell are you doing up here?! You scared the living daylights out of me!" she yelled giving him a pound on the head.

"sorry! Geez I was looking for an old photo album up here…wait…what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I heard a soft thud coming from here and wanted to check it out…now I see it was you" she said with a bored tone.

"Kagome…I barely came up here, and I didn't make any noise" he said looking at her seriously.

"stop jokin around I know it was you" she said.

"no I'm serious, I swear whatever you heard wasn't me" he explained.

"then…if it wasn't you then who was it?" she asked. He shrugged and they both jumped when they heard something fall to the floor, Kagome screamed cause it landed at her feet.

"KYAAAAAAAAAA!!" she screamed as she jumped behind Miroku. They looked at what landed on the ground and saw it was a picture book.

"hey look! A picture book!" said Miroku picking it up.

Kagome looked at him with a bored face, "thank you captain obvious" she said. Miroku ignored her and flipped through it.

"I knew it…they are imposters" he said seriously.

"imposters?" she asked.

"yea, lately I've been having these weird visions in my head and it included our parents…well they're aren't really our parents, they're imposters" he said.

"what are you saying Miroku! This is our parents were talking about" she said.

"no Kagome…they are not our parents, at least not our real parents. Kagome…our real parents are dead" he said seriously.

"you said you've been having visions…well so have I, I thought it was all fake, like someone was playing with my mind, but if what your saying is true then—"

"Kagome look!" he said shoving the photo album in her face, there stood a woman in the hospital bed, a 4 year old Miroku, 2 year old Kagome and a newly born Souta. They stared in awe as they looked at the grown man and woman.

"that's them! I one's that kept saying they were our real parents in my visions" she said.

"yea…it is, but who are the people with us now?" he asked.

"I don't know…but I know their names aren't the names of our real parents, their names are Makoto and Ken, and as far as I know our parents' names are—"

"Daichi and Ayari" he completed her sentence. Kagome nodded and they heard a noise downstairs.

"Souta! Miroku! Kagome! Where are you guys?" yelled their "mom" Kagome and Miroku looked at each other.

"fuck!" they yelled. They came down from the attic and quickly shut it, Kagome and Miroku looked at each other and checked if they looked presentable, they looked at Kagome's hand and almost screamed.

"the photo album!" they yelled quietly. They rushed into Kagome's room and hid the album under the bed inside a box filled with other albums. They heard the footsteps of their "parents" and quickly jumped on the bed turning on the TV while Miroku grabbed a random book.

"hey guys…what are you doing?" asked their mother.

"oh nothing just watching TV/reading" they said in unison.

She looked at them oddly and looked over at Miroku, "son…mind telling me why you're reading one of Kagome's magazines?" she asked. Miroku looked down at what he grabbed and laughed nervously.

"oh, I was showing him a dress…that Mimiki would like…hehehe" she laughed nervously.

Their mother shrugged and left. They both sighed a relief and looked at each other, "so who exactly are those people?" asked Kagome.

"I don't know, but we're going to find out"

**Sorry its short but I needed to tell you guys that the next chapter will take a while. So yea please review.**

**And also read my other stories and tell me what to think!!**

**Thank you and please**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**THANK YOU!**

**SORRY IT'S SHORT!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm really sorry it took loner to write this chapter. As you know my family and I went on vacation and so I didn't have time to write this chapter. Thank you to:**

**Silent tears i cry7294: sorry, this probably wasn't as soon as you expected but thank so much for review!**

**Daimond369: haha you'll find out in this chapter so read on!**

**Justinbieberl0ver: haha yea, sorry bout it bein short, here's he new chapter for you!**

**young kagome: thank you for checking my other stories I really appreciate it! More chapters are coming I promise!**

**Takengoddess: thank you!! **

**Nay-nay-chan01: hahah I'll try to answer the questions in this chapter, and yes…they may have to get away from their "parents" I read your story already thanks for the update!!**

**kelcycollet: thanks a bunches!**

**whitetiger-isabella: thank you and InuYasha;s past will be revealed soon, sorry it took a bit to write this chapter.**

**And all the people who read and don't review…again thank you for at least reading my story.**

**PLEASE ENJOY!! I'M FINALLY BACK SORRY IT TOOK A WHILE!**

Kagome and Miroku waited until they knew their so called mother was gone and out of earshot. They locked Kagome's door and looked through the photo album again and Kagome decided to tell Miroku what other visions she's been having. "so…your telling me that once you turn 18 you…have to go on some kind of mission and defeat some demon that…our—who knows how many 'greats' grandmother has been battling?" he asked.

"yup, that's exactly right" she said. Miroku looked at Kagome and asked her another question.

"and you also hear InuYasha saying something to his brother about protecting you or something?"

"yup, your hot on the case Sherlock" she said.

"so—where exactly _is_ this Shikon no tama everyone keeps talking about?" he asked.

Kagome had a serious face on and looked at Miroku, "I…really don't know" she said sighing.

:anime sweat drop: "oh boy…well we have to—"

:knock:knock:knock: "onee-san! onii-san you in there?" asked Souta's voice behind the door. They hid the album under the pillow and told him to come in. "it's locked" he said.

:anime sweat drop: "I forgot about that" said Kagome laughing. Miroku shook his head and opened the door for Souta, locking it once more.

"what's going on in here?" he asked.

"nothing…just talkin" they said.

:silence: "you expect me to believe that? Did ya think I was born yesterday?" he asked.

Miroku and Kagome looked at each other sadly and decided to tell Souta what was going on.

"and so now…were trying to find out who they really are" said Miroku after explaining the whole story. Souta looked at them with wide eyes.

"THEY'RE NOT OUR—" he was about to yell but Kagome and Miroku put covered his mouth.

"shhhhhhhhhh!! We don't want them to know that we know that there not the parents that we thought we knew!" said Miroku. Kagome and Souta looked at Miroku weirdly with the expression of _'what?'_ on their face. "oh you know what I mean!" he said.

"so what are we going to do now?" asked Souta, after they took their hands off of his mouth.

"we have no idea" they said in unison.

:anime sweat drop: "man, you guys are the worst secret agents ever" he said.

"we never said we were" said Kagome.

"I was being sarcastic, what I mean by that is, how do you guy expect to find out who those people really are if you don't have a plan?" he said smartly.

"wow…your pretty smart Souta" said Miroku patting his head.

"smarter then you!" he laughed.

"you just had to ruin it didn't you?" said Miroku. They started arguing and Kagome's popped vain was popping up more and more every time they threw insults at each other.

"enough!" she silently yelled, "can we please focus on the concept at hand please?" she asked. They quickly shut up and listened to Kagome. "so…' she said seriously. "what's the plan?" she asked.

:both fall over anime style: they came back up and thought long and hard, "how about we search them up on the internet?" said Miroku.

"good, that's a start" said Kagome. She went over to her computer and was about to log in when Souta said.

"wait! They could've bugged the computer. If we search up their name they'll be on to us" he said.

"your right…we have to use a different computer" she said.

"but where can we get another computer?" asked Miroku.

"are you guys willing to get wet?" she asked. They looked at her weirdly and she blushed. "not like that you perverts! Kami-sama what is this world coming too!?" she asked.

"what do you mean then?" asked Miroku.

"I know someone who would let us use the computer, he lives next door, but we'll have to sneak out" said Kagome.

"what if they check on us?" asked Souta.

"one of us will have to stay and cover" she said.

"but who?" if they know one of us is gone it'll raise suspicions, and the one left behind is—"

"in trouble" Miroku finished Souta's sentence.

Suddenly the door opened and revealed their "mom" and "dad" **(yea right)** "so, what are you guys doing?" they asked.

"oh nothing, just talking. You know catchin up on things" said Kagome forcing a smile on her face.

"I see…well what are you guys talking about?" asked their "mother" as she sat on her bed, their "father" leaning against the table next to Kagome's bed.

'_oh man…how are we going to sneak out now?'_ thought Kagome.

_Oh man…I hope their not on to us'_ thought Miroku.

_All this tension makes me want to go to the bathroom'_ thought Souta.

'_what are these stinkin kids up to?'_ thought their "dad."

'_I think they might've figured out who we are'_ thought their "mom" nervously.

They all smiled at each other and thought things through in their head. "well, I think I'll go downstairs and make us all some snacks, would you care to going me honey?" asked their "dad."

"umm…I think I'll stay here and talk to our kids" she said sweetly.

"alright" then he went downstairs. She smiled and closed the door as he went downstairs. She smiled at the kids who were sitting on the queen size bed. "so…" she started. They stared at her and she sighed.

"I'm pretty sure you've already figured out our little secret" she said.

"how did you—" Kagome started.

:points to photo album: that was half way under the pillow where she had sat. "I know you'll want to figure out everything…and what happened so I want you to have this" she said as she gave them a disk.

"what is this?" asked Miroku.

"I want to help you…I've always followed whatever Ken has told me…and I think its time to take a stand. I want to help you so please take it" she said smiling.

Miroku Souta and Kagome looked at the floppy disk and smiled.

They finally had the missing gap in their past in their hands.

"But why?" they asked.

"because even after this mission is over…I'll still be trapped in this world Ken has forced to me to join" she said, and with that she walked downstairs pretending nothing had happened.

**Whoa! Didn't see that coming, I'm really sorry it's short again but I really wanted to update as soon as I got home. So sorry it's short, Submit reviews and I promise that the next chapter will be longer! That is if I get…hmm more then…10 reviews? If more then cool. If I get more then 5 reviews you'll know it'll be longer then this chapter. If more then 10 it'll be the longest chapter I've made so far. So please REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. But if I don't get more then ten chapters I'll still write more then this. But it'd be really cool!! So yea, THANK YOU AND PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hmm…well I got more then 5 reviews so as promised; this chapter will be longer then the other ones. Thank you, so much I didn't think this story would be such a hit! Yay! I'm really happy, here's my reply to your reviews thank you again to:**

**young kagome: I'm really sorry, but I made a mistake on that chapter upload so that was not a flashback u just read. I hope you read it and understand what happen. Thank you for the review tho!**

**corectormaritza: hmm…I'll try to do more. I promise the upcoming chapters will have romance, but I need to first let them escape Ken so bear with me, and about the whole who InuYasha fell in love with, ummm…you might not like who it is. But don't worry I promise it'll be short…hopefullu -.- thank you!**

**Diamond369: of course I'll continue, I don't want to let all of you down so, heres the next chapter. Thank you!**

**mangalover1996: hahaha! Awhhh thank you very much!**

**justinbieberl0ver: haha your review made me laugh thank you, yea…I don't like Ken either…unfortunately I own him. lol, and I made him like that…but every story's gotta have a villain.**

**Silent tears i cry7294: haha well, since u cant wait here's the next chapter! Thank you!**

**phoebe4448: OMG! Your review just made my day! Thank you so much! I hope you like this next chapter!**

**PLEASE ENJOY AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!**

Kagome, Souta and Miroku sat in silence for a bit, feeling sorry for their fake mom. Turns out she was nice after all. And now they despise this Ken dude even more! The door reopened and they both came in with some hot chocolate and sandwiches. They looked down at the snacks suspiciously; hey…you never know when these things have sleeping drugs or poison. They looked at Makoto and she looked the other way and somehow they knew not to drink or eat the snacks their "dad" had made. "ya know…I'm not really that hungry how about you guys?" asked Miroku.

"not really, I mean I had a big dinner at my friends house and I'm still digesting" said Kagome.

"I'm not! Food!" yelled Souta.

"Souta!" shouted Makoto. Souta looked up at her and had a curious look, "I mean—Souta…honey could you possibly help me bring some things upstairs in the attic?" she asked.

"but, why cant dad help you?" he asked. :picks up sandwich:

"your right, honey could you please help me out?" she asked.

"sure thing :turns to Kagome Miroku and Souta: you kids enjoy" he smiled and they exited.

Kagome instantly grabbed the sandwich from Souta's hand and Miroku threw the rest of them away and kept the cups and some crusts on the tray. "hey! I was gonna eat that!" Souta yelled.

"you ediot! You never know if that thing has poison!" she scolded him.

"but I'm so hungry…" he said.

"here" :hands a snickers bar: **(I love snickers nn)** "we seriously need to get put of here" said Miroku.

Outside:

"I swear I think their on to us" he said to his wife.

"I don't think so…they would've run away by now, and besides we have the disk with us so they wont figure out anything, not even on the internet" she explained.

"your right" he said, "can you please give me the disk so I can hide it somewhere safe?" he asked, holding out his hand.

She looked at him nervously, "su—sure…I'll go get it from the bedroom, you stay here and keep bringing up the boxes" then she hurriedly went to their bedroom. He shrugged and continued putting boxes in the attic.

With Makoto:

She nervously looked around the room…what was she gonna do? Kagome has the disk and if she goes in their room he'll know something in up…damn she was stuck. She looked through the closet and found a disk similar to the original. She took a deep breath and hoped this would work. "here you go hun" she said handing him the fake disk.

"thank you, I'm about done here…you think they ate all of the snacks? I put sleeping powder in it, they should be passed out by now" he said closing the attic. "I'll go check" he said.

"oh no hun, I'll do it. Can you go to the kitchen and make me some tea?" _'eww…I hate the way he makes tea'_ she thought, "you know how I love how you make the tea" she lied.

"ok, sure…I'll bring it upwhen I'm done" he went downstairs and she released a sigh of relief, she quickly went to Kagome' bedroom.

"pretend you guys are asleep, he'll be up here any minute so hide the disk and—"

"hun, the drinks are ready did ya check on the kids yet?!" he yelled.

Kagome Miroku and Souta fell like dominos and pretended to be asleep. "I'm over here…looks like the brats drank all the hot chocolate and sandwiches, oh poo they didn't leave any for us" she said in a baby voice.

"hmm…well here's your tea" he said handing her a cup.

'_oh god…here goes'_ she thought, as she drank it all in one big gulp, good think it wasn't hot. Ouch. "wow your really thirsty" he said. She smiled and nodded, "lets go to sleep, I'm sure those annoying brats will forget everything in the morning." He explained.

They left the room, and went to their own room. Kagome Miroku and Souta got up and looked at each other, "we seriously need to get out of here" said Miroku.

It was midnight and Makoto looked at her sleeping husband. She quietly got out of bed and went to Kagome's room, she saw that they were awake and she smiled, "I'll help you guys escape" she said, locking the door.

"how are we gonna escape?" asked Souta.

"escape out the window it's the fastest and quietest way out of here" she said. They heard a bang as if something fell and they all looked nervous.

"Makoto?!" yelled Ken.

"shit, now what do we do?" asked Kagome. They heard banging on Kagome's door.

"open this door! I know you guys are working together! Open up or else I'll force it open!" he yelled.

"hurry, go!" yelled Makoto. The door suddenly broke open and Ken was inside. Miroku used the tree to climbed out first and soon Souta.

"Makoto!" yelled Kagome.

"just leave! hurry up! Don't worry about me, GO!" she yelled as she fought with Ken.

"what are you doing! why are you helping them!?" he asked.

"Ken please! Don't do this! I'm helping them because I know this will never end! Just please let them go!" she yelled.

"no! I have to fulfill this mission, or else _he_ will get angry!" he explained.

Kagome Miroku and Souta looked up, and heard all hey yelling and bang due to the open window.

"LET ME GO MAKOTO!" they heard ken yell.

"NO! KEN PLEASE STOP THIS! LET THEM GO, THIS MISSION WILL ONLY DESTROY MOST INNOCENT PEOPLE PLEASE KEN!" yelled Makoto.

"MAKOTO I'M GETTING ANGRY LET GO OF ME NOW!" he yelled.

:BANG!: silence, and then screams :BANG: Kagome Miroku and Souta looked in shock. How could he kill his own wife? Kagome fell to her knees as if in a daze.

"no! no! stop it! No more gun shots! Please no more!" she yelled, as she covered her ears.

Miroku looked at Kagome, "Kagome what's wrong?" he said.

"no more! Please! No more guns, I don't like gun shots! Make them go away!" she said. She was lie a traumatized child. Tears were falling from her tightly closed eyes. Souta looked up and yelled.

"guys lets go! Ken in coming!" Miroku picked Kagome up and they ran like hell.

InuYasha's house:

:BANG!: "what the hell was that?!" yelled InuYasha looking out the window. :BANG:

"InuYasha! The guns shots are from Kagome's room!" said Sesshoumaru opening InuYasha's door.

"no…Kagome!" he yelled as she jolted down to the stair. He went outside and noticed Kagome's brother Souta was yelling.

"guys lets go! Ken in coming!" he looked at the house and saw a man with a gun.

"what the hell?" he thought, _' why would their dad be following them with a gun?'_ He thought to himself. He watched them run and he decided to follow them. Sesshoumaru seemed to be talking on the phone and pretty soon, police sirens were heard.

Miroku placed Kagome down, she was still crying and had her ears covered. "what's wrong with onee-san?" asked Souta.

"I don't know…I think she remembered when our parents were shot and also when Keade-obaa-san" he said.

"hey, is Kagome ok?" asked a voice behind them.

"who are you?" asked Miroku.

"Its me InuYasha" he said.

"Oh, hey InuYasha, Kagome's ok, but she seems to be in a daze" he said worriedly.

InuYasha crouched down to her eye level, "Kagome…are you ok?" he asked, she brought her head up, tears still falling. She looked at him eye to eye, "InuYasha!" she yelled then suddenly grabbed hold of his neck and cried, he blushed a bit and he got up, Kagome coming up with him.

"I don't think she'll be letting go anytime soon" said Souta. InuYasha picked Kagome up bridal style, her arms still around his neck.

"I'll let you guys stay at my house until this whole thing blows over" he said. Miroku and Souta looked at Ken who was being handcuffed and saw a white blanket over Makoto's body with red blood stains. InuYasha led Miroku and Souta to the house still carrying the crying Kagome.

"oh my word…what happened to Kagome?" asked Izayoi.

"a bit traumatized by the gun shots, but I think she's fine, she just needs rest" said InuYasha.

"I think we all need some rest, I'll show you two where your rooms will be" said InuTaisho.

Miroku and Souta followed him and InuYasha took Kagome to a room right next to his, he set her down, but Kagome didn't let go of him. "please don't leave me…InuYasha…please make it go away" she said.

"what Kagome? Make what go away?" he asked, she was really starting to worry him.

"make it go away…make the noise go away" she said covering her ear, finally letting go of him.

"it's okay Kagome…there's no more gun shots, you can sleep now" he said.

Kagome looked at him, "what?" she asked.

"what?" he asked as well.

"umm…I don't know. Wait…what happened?" asked Kagome.

InuYasha looked at Kagome, he hugged her and she blushed burying her head in his chest, he decided its bet she didn't tell him just yet, "I'll tell you everything tomorrow Kagome, promise" he said. He wanted her to get a goodnight's sleep so he decided not to burden her. She nodded and InuYasha finally noticed then Kagome was asleep. He looked down and smiled, her head was on hi chest and her arms loosely around his neck. Great…how was he supposed to get up without waking her up? He tried to slowly get up but Kagome's hold on his neck became tighter.

"InuYasha…don't leave…" she mumbled.

InuYasha smiled and laid down on the bed, he wrapped his arm around her waist and Kagome laid her head on his chest. He took a deep breath and soon fell asleep. **(awhh..ok I'm done)**

Next Morning:

Kagome woke up and looked at her surroundings, where the hell was she? This wasn't her room…her room. Wait…

:flashback of what happened last night: **(I don't want to describe it cause its already in this chapter)**

InuYasha woke up to the smell of a salty substance, he looked at Kagome who was sitting up and crying. He put a comforting hand on her shoulder, "Kagome…what's wrong?" he asked. Kagome looked at InuYasha, and hugged him again. She mumbled things only his ears could hear and he comforted her with words of sweet nothingness.

Kagome smiled up at InuYasha wiping her tears, "thank you InuYasha, I feel so much better now thank you" he said.

"no problem Kagome, what are friends for?" he said.

Somehow those words kept ringing in her ear, for some odd reason those words cut her like knives. _'why?'_ she thought. _'we are friends…so why do I feel like I want something more? Why do I not want to be called his friend? Why do I want to be called his—'_ her thoughts were interrupted by the door opening.

"hey Kagome, breakfast is on the table, lets go and eat" said Miroku, he looked at Kagome then InuYasha, "what the hell?! What are you doing there InuYasha?" he asked looking at the InuYasha on the bed with Kagome.

"oh..uhh we ort of fell asleep when we were talking to one another that's all" said Kagome saving InuYasha from a scolding from Miroku, her protective brother.

"oh…I thought a little somethin somethin happened. Ok then well lets get ready for breakfast" he said going down the stairs.

Kagome and InuYasha came down and all ate breakfast. **(I'm running out of ideas right now, but don't worry I'll continue)**

The Higurashi and Takashi family sat down on the couch watchin some random stuff on TV. Miroku was flipping through the channel and suddenly something inappropriate came on TV. They all looked at Souta and jumped on him to over his eyes as they turned the channel. "owwww" said Souta as all the weight hit him full blast.

:ring! Ring! Ring!: everyone looked at their phone, "oh its mine" said Kagome. Everyone put their phone back down and Kagome started talking to the person on the other line.

"moshi-moshi?—Mrs. Taijia…what can I help you with?—she's what?—o-ok I'll…I'll be right there" she said saying goodbye.

"InuYasha…do you mind giving me a ride to the hospital?" she asked.

"why? What happened?" he asked.

"Sa-Sango…she's…been in a car accident" she said.

"what?" asked Miroku. Out of everyone, he was the most shocked. They quickly went inside InuYasha's car and drove to the hospital.

A nurse was standing at the information desk and looked at he frantic teens, "may I help you?" asked the nurse.

"umm, yes…can you please tell me what room Taijia Sango is?" asked Miroku.

"are you her friends?" she asked.

"yes" they said.

"ok, room 105 just go straight and make a right" said the nurse. They all nodded and went to Sango's room.

"Mrs. Taijia?" said Kagome.

"oh Kagome thank god you're here, I've been so worried about Sango. I had to inform you as soon as it happened considering you're her best friend" said Ayane, Sango's mother.

"how is she?" asked Miroku.

"she's fine, stable…as of right now, she has a pretty bad concussion though" explained Ayane.

"what happened to her?" asked Kagome.

"after, finding out Miroku was marrying someone else, she's been going wild. Staying up all hours…she slept all day and stayed up all night. She sneaked out after we told her she couldn't to a party, their seemed to be alcohol in the punch at the party. So when she drove home…" Ayane started to cry, "I think you know what happened after…excuse for a bit. I need some fresh air" said Ayane.

Kagome walked over to her best friend and grabbed a hold of her hand. "oh Sango…what did you do to yourself?" she asked.

Miroku looked at Sango and then Kagome and InuYasha, "Kagome…InuYasha do you think you could leave us alone for a minute?" he asked. Kagome nodded and grabbed InuYasha's hand.

Miroku sat down on the chair close to the bed and held onto Sango's semi cold hands, "Sango what have you been doing to yourself?" he asked, silent tears escaped his eyes as he looked at Sango's pale face, an oxygen mask covering her face. Her head bandaged up, with dark red brownish blood stains. "Sango I'm so sorry" he said.

A Week Later:

Kagome and Miroku visited everyday, with InuYasha of course, he didn't know Sango much, but he knew her. Kagome set the flowers down and looked at Sango, "hey Sango…how've you been?" she asked. Sango had woken up last night and Kagome wanted to get the hospital as soon as she could. Sango looked at her blankly and Kagome smiled sadly. "I brought some flowers for you; hopefully you can get better soon, I really miss talking to you Sango. It's no fun without you" said Kagome. No response. Miroku looked at Sango, getting a little annoyed.

"Kagome, InuYasha, could you please leave us alone for a minute?" he asked them. Kagome nodded and they exited.

"Sango, what have you done to yourself?" he asked. Sango looked at him and glared. "what the hell is wrong with you?! I know you can talk, you just choose not to! Everyone's worried Sango! I'm worried!" he yelled.

"why would you worry about me?! Don't you have some slut of a fiancé to worry about?" she yelled back, her voice a little hoarse due to not using it for a week.

"Sango I love you! And only you!" he yelled to her.

"no you don't! if you love me then you wouldn't ask someone other then me to be your fiancé! Because I'm the one that truly loves you!" she yelled, she hid her face behind her hands, crying her eyes out.

"Sango…" he walked over to her and hugged her.

"Miroku…I'm so sorry! I'm just being selfish. If you love someone other then me I should be happy for you. But I just cant! I love you too much. That's why I went wild! I thought, if I lost you then there's no point for me to continue on living" she said as she hugged him.

"Sango, when I said I'll love you forever I meant it…it was an arranged marriage Sango. I don't love whatever her name is **(no seriously I forgot…and I'm too lazy to look it up)** I love you and only you" he said sincerely. "besides…the marriage is off, I got a call from her father, saying he didn't want to be disgraced if he married into our family since our "dad" :does air quotes: got arrested" he explained. "so Sango…if you would give this imperfect doofus another chance…I'd like to ask you to be my wife…again" he said humeriously.

"Miroku…"

**Omg! No way…why'd I stop there?? Well it's all because I am evil. So what will Sango say? Yes? No? maybe? Hmm you never know. I might be in the mood for heartbreak and make Sango say no. or be in a happy mood and make Sango say yes. Or a teasing mood and make Sango say mayber. Haha well ya never know so to find out.**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REIEW**

**Hahahaha ok**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**Thank You To All You Loyal Readers That Review My Story/Chapters!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok ok, I'm back. I finally decided to get off my lazy butt and write somethin for ya'll. Thank you to:**

**justinbieberl0ver: hahaha your review made me laugh..again. thank you very much, but there will be more twists and turns in this story so you'll never know what will happen in my chapters…me loves the suspense.**

**Diamond369: hahah well ya never know…I'm sort of in a heartbreak mood…but you never know.**

**Nay-nay-chan01: yea…I figured since I left ya'll hanging I am evil. Haha yea I liked your chapter.**

**maire 53: thank you very much. Heres the next chapter.**

**Akari-san: hahah I like intense! Yay! :does a happy dance: ok I'm done. Thank you.**

**young kagome: hope this was soon enough…more romance comin up in later chapters pasts revealed and all that good stuff.**

**corectormaritza: thank you! I really appreciate your review because your not afraid to tell me what I need to work on. So thank you and I'll try to make more romance in here, I just need to reveal more things and I hae a lot more chapters coming so don't worry there will be romance in this. Thank you!**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR TAKING THE TIME TO REVIEW!! ARIGATO!**

Miroku looked shocked…at the most. He couldn't believe it, his ears almost didn't want to believe it, but he heard it. And now…he didn't know what to do but—

Outside: **(hahaha, I like the suspense)**

Kagome and InuYasha stood next to the door and looked at each other, "I hope their both alright" said Kagome.

"yeah…same here" said InuYasha agreeing.

"I wonder what is goin—"

:ring! Ring!: InuYasha picked up his cell phone and looked over at Kagome, "I'll be right back" he said going outside.

Kagome leaned against the door and waited for InuYasha and also for Miroku to open the damn door. _'What the hell was going on in there?'_ She thought.

Back inside:

Miroku looked at Sango confused, "what?" he asked.

"I said….yes **(yay!)**…but only on one condition" she said.

"anything Sango!" he yelled happily.

"you have to promise me…" she paused for dramatic affect **(oh gosh Sango)**

"what? What?" he asked curiously.

"that you will never break my heart again" she smiled.

"I promise Sango and if I so happen to break that promise, then you have permission to kill me" he said.

"more like permission to torture you to no end cutting off your family jewels putting it in the blender and making you drink it" Sango said playfully.

Miroku shuddered, "do ya have to be so vivid?" he asked.

"only for you…watashi no ai" she replied. Miroku smiled and hugged her tightly, they looked at each other and were centimeters away then suddenly turned into a full blown make-out session.

Outside:

:popped angry vain: Kagome tapped her foot, she wanted to talk to Sango and Miroku was taking forever! She finally had it and opened the damn door, which was unlocked. Now why she didn't think of this before is beyond me. Kagome looked at the couple making out on the bed and her face suddenly changed to many different expressions. "gomen! :bows: continue on…whatever you were going!" she yelled blushing as she closed the door. _'there are some things in this world that a little sister should not see her older brother doing'_ thought Kagome.

With InuYasha:

"what is it Sesshoumaru?" he asked the person on the other line.

"well since Ken got arrested, we'll have to be on our toes, I'm sure _he_ will be waiting to kidnap her or something" said Sesshoumaru unprofessionally.

"alright, alright…I have to go back in the hospital now" he said hanging up. He sighed and stuffed his cell phone in his pocket. He found Kagome her face all red leaning against the door, "hey…what happened to you, are you sick?" he asked putting his hand on her forehead feeling her temperature, which only made Kagome blush even more, to reasons unknown to her or to reasons she didn't want to believe. The door finally opened and InuYasha and Kagome came in.

"h-hey Sango" said Kagome.

"h-hi Kagome" Sango said rubbing the back of her head.

"so..uhh when can you get out of here?' she asked.

"well, I get to leave here tomorrow, but need some rest at home" Sango explained. Kagome nodded and soon visiting hours were over and everyone had to leave.

Its been a couple days, everything went back to normal, no more Ken, Makoto had a proper burial, Miroku and Sango were as good as ever, and Kagome and InuYasha **(no matter how much he didn't want it to happen)** had started growing unexplainable feelings for each other and, I guess you could say everything went back to normal.

2 years later: **(dun. Dun. Dun.)**

"can you believe its been two years?" asked Kagome who had grown a bit taller, matured a little more.

"yea I know…time just flew by didn't it?" asked Sango who also matured more and grew a little more.

"so….? When's the wedding?" asked Kagome smirking as Sango blushed like a tomato.

"af-after we graduate…can you believe your birthdays a day before graduation? Which is in :pretends to count: 2 days! OMG! Like no way!" yelled Sango smiling. Kagome laughed and playfully hit Sango on the arm.

"Kagome…I'm gonna go get a soda from the vending machine you want one?" she asked.

"yea sure!" Kagome looked at the clear sky and breathed in the fresh air from the rooftop of their school. She felt hands cover her eyes, "uhmm…who is this?" she removed the hands on her eyes and looked up, she smiled and got up from her sitting position. "InuYasha!" she yelled happily. "what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I saw Sango getting soda's and asked where you were, Miroku came to visit her, I think she'll be a little late getting your soda" he explained.

":laughs: yea probably" she said. "so what are you doing here? I thought you went off to college" she said.

Much like Miroku, InuYasha was 20…he had convinced the school to let him be in Kagome class, since he that smart and he already had taken all of the classes needed for his grade level. "what? I can't visit little Kagome?" he said teasingly. She stuck her tongue out at him, he leaned closer and looked her in the eyes, "its wise not to stick your tongue out at me" he said in a sexy deep voice. Kagome pulled her tongue back in her mouth and blushed. He laughed and patted Kagome's head, "so how's life?" he asked.

:pause and silence:

"pretty quite" she said, "I still cant help but think that…I've forgotten something" she said, "I mean its been two years…I think I forgot something throughout the years" she said.

"well…I'm sure it has something to do with what happened to two years ago?" he asked.

Kagome suddenly got a flashback, 17 years of her life flashing before her eyes, "gee…I forgot that much?" asked Kagome playfully.

"Kagome…the real reason I came here is to finish my mission and then I'll be on my way" he said seriously.

"oh…I see" Kagome said sadly. InuYasha noticed the hint of sadness in her voice, he grabbed her chin gently and made her look up, tears were threatening to fall from her blue eyes then she closed them tightly.

"hey…I'll still be here for you" he said comfortingly. Kagome hugged him and nodded.

'_I just feel like, I'm never going to be good enough for you'_ thought Kagome. They let go of each other and pretty soon InuYasha had to get going.

With InuYasha:

He sat on his bed and thought about Kagome…who else? He sighed, even after what happened in his past, he still couldn't stop his heart for falling in love with Kagome. He gritted his teeth as he had a flashback.

_Flashback: _**(finally his past is revealed)**

"_InuYasha, I have another mission for you" said Sesshoumaru who was sitting behind a brown wooden desk filled with papers._

"_who is it this time?" he asked._

"_it seems that the Williams family's daughter Kikyo has a stalker, I need you to protect her and make sure nothing happens to her" explained Sesshoumaru. He handed him a picture and InuYasha couldn't help but think that the girl was beautiful._

_A couple weeks after the assignment_

_InuYasha had fallen for the girl named Kikyo, she was sweet but a bit cold. One day InuYasha and Kikyo went on a date, he had completely forgotten about his mission and let his guard down. So when he wasn't looking, she was taken away. He was devastated, but pretty soon he got a call from her kidnapper. He decided to go and rescue her, it was his fault for forgetting his mission and he was going to do everything in his will power to save her._

"_so you finally came" said a voice within the abandoned building._

"_tell me what you've done with Kikyo!" he yelled angrily._

"_now…why would you think I would do anything to Kikyo?" said the voice._

"_just tell where you've taken her" he said._

"_hmm…ok…but on one condition" he said._

"_what?" InuYasha growled._

"_give up your life" suddenly the lights came on and InuYasha saw Kikyo, her mouth covered with duct tape, her hands chained to the wall and feet chained to the floor. Her cheeks stained with tears and she looked terrible. She was bloody and had bruises everywhere. _

"_why are you doing this?"asked the angry InuYasha._

"_no reason, I just love to torture you" said the voice._

"_what did I ever do to you, you bastard!?" he yelled._

"_its not what you did, its what your past life has done" suddenly the figure came out of the dark, a man with long black hair, bright red glowing eyes and pale skin came into view. "just to show you that I mean business…" he snapped his fingers together and soon the floor Kikyo was on fell apart, Kikyo screamed as the weight of the floor pulled on her body._

"_InuYasha! Please help me!" she yelled. InuYasha ran to her, but was pushed back by an invisible barrier._

"_ah ah ah InuYasha, I'll show you just how much hatred I have for you" said the creepy lookin man_

"_j-just who the hell are you?! You fucking bastard Kikyo did nothing to you!" yelled InuYasha, he tried going through the barrier again, only to be pushed back by a power force._

"_on the contrary you poor boy, she has…" he smirked evilly and soon a loud ear piercing scream was heard, InuYasha looked over at Kikyo, his eyes were wide as he looked at the bloody dead Kikyo. Her throat has been sliced, blood gushed out _**(sorry for the gruesome description) **_and she hung loosely on the chains that were still attached to the wall._

"_K-Kikyo!" he yelled._

"_here's a little lesson for you InuYasha…who ever you fall in love with I'll be there to make them suffer, just like what your past self had done to mine" he explained. Suddenly InuYasha flew out of the building, and was knocked unconscious. "don't forget InuYasha, who ever you fall in love with, I will take them away from you" he explained. Leaving InuYasha to die, fortunately Sesshoumaru had a tracer on him and got to him in time._

_End of flashback_

InuYasha shut his eyes tightly and punched the wall, making a crack. "I'm so sorry Kagome…" he whispered, "I want to be with you…but if it means involving you in any kind of danger…I'd rather give up my life" he said.

With Kagome:

She had gone home a couple minutes after InuYasha had left, she figured Sango forgot about her _'such a great friend she is' _thought Kagome. And so Kagome walked home. Kagome looked up at the orange pink baby blue sky, the sun was setting and she really needed to get home. Suddenly something grabbed Kagome and covered her mouth, Kagome froze and her heart started to beat faster. She turned and—

**Oh my god! No way! Haha well that all. I'm sorry that there hasn't been romance yet, but I promise it'll start soon, I just need like a chapter or 2 then I'll start the actual romance, and more drama. Thank you! Bye!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW**

**AND IF YOU HAVE ANY COMMENTS DONT BE AFRAID TO SAY THEM IN YOUR REVIEW!**

**SO REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**ARIGATO FOR READING!!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Woooooooow! Only 2 days and I've already gotten 6 reviews…yay! I do hope to get more as the story progresses but I'm not forcing you guys to review or anything. Review when you get the chance, that all I ask. So thank you to:**

**NemRodd: thank you for the awesome review, I'll try to make the best action scene I can make up…so look forward to that.**

**Diamnd369: hmmm, you'll find out who it is in this chapter…I like the suspense so yea.**

**gigglez30: awwhh thank you, well you only had to wait 2 days for this chapter, so here's me getting off my lazy butt and typing the next chapter.**

**corectormaritza: thanks for reviewing, I already replied to your review so I hope you get it.**

**Silent tears i cry7294: that's ok, I'm just glad you even take time to review my story, hope you like this chapter.**

**young kagome: wow arent you in luck? I just updated so you don't have to wait, I think. Thank you for the review.**

**Hmmm…WELL I GOTTA SAY TO PEOPLE WHO READ AND DON'T REVIEW. THANK YOU FOR READING ANYWAY. BUT AT LEAST TRY YOUR BEST TO REVIEW WHEN YOU GET THE CHANCE. THANK YOU.**

Kagome turned around, oh kami-sama she wished she wasn't going to get kidnapped. She turned and her shocked/frightened face soon became an angry face, "Sango! I can not believe you!" she yelled, "I thought I was getting kidnapped or something!" she yelled.

Sango laughed, "so sorry Kagome, I thought it would be funny to scare you" she said.

Kagome playfully punch her in the arm and continued walking, Sango followed, "so, I thought you were with Miroku, you haven't seen him in like forever, I would've thought you wanted to spend some time with him" said Kagome looked over at Sango.

"ah..oh that? We said that we'll spend time tonight—"

:Ring! Ring! Ring!: Kagome picked up her phone and it read Sango…_'what the hell?'_ Kagome said looking at Sango in front of her. "moshi-moshi" answered Kagome.

"hey Kagome, sorry about leaving you without saying goodbye, I just wanted to spend some more time with Miroku. I hope you understand" said Sango.

"umm…that's ok, but :looks at the Sango in front of her: I'll talk to you later, have fun" she said hanging up on Sango.

"who was that?" asked Sango.

Kagome ignored her, "so…Sango. When did you say the wedding was again?" asked Kagome.

"wedding? :pause: oh right, in a couple months" she said.

'_wrong'_ thought Kagome. "so, shall we go home?" asked Kagome.

"yea, lets" she said.

'_great what am I gonna do? There's an imposter following me and its getting dark, crap!'_ thought Kagome. She took out her cell phone, and started to text message Sango. Right when she pressed send, a cloth with a very strong aroma covered Kagome's mouth and nose. Kagome dropped her phone. Kagome became very sleepy and everything started to get blurry and hazy. The Sango imposter, suddenly shape shifted back into its true form, and a man with long black hair and red glowing eyes stared at the unconscious Kagome.

"hmm…so this _girl_ will be the most powerful person in the world once she turns 18?" asked a woman with black hair in a bun with 2 feathers sticking out and red eyes, "tell me Naraku what do you plan with this girl?" asked the woman whose name was Kagura.

"what else? I'll take the jewel from her body, and use her as a doll…I wonder how InuYasha would feel when the woman he's fallen in love with is the one whose going to kill him" Naraku smirked evilly. Kagura rolled her eyes, she could help but feel sorry for the girl, pretty soon Naraku will own her as well and can never get out…just like her.

With Sango and Miroku:

Sango and Miroku were inside Miroku's apartment having dinner and catching up with each other, "so what's happened with Kagome?" he asked.

"nothing, I only called her to apologize for ditching her" replied Sango.

"you left her alone?!" asked Miroku raising his voice a little.

"umm…yea, why? Is that a bad thing?" asked Sango getting worried.

"shit!" yelled Miroku, suddenly Sango's phone made a beeping noise signaling she had a text message, Sango grabbed it and almost dropped her phone. "what is it?" he asked, Sango handed him the phone and he once again yelled, "shit!"

_Hey Sango,_

_This is really starting to get weird, there's this girl that looks exactly like you with me, I thought it was you, but when you called me I knew it was trouble. I think I might be in trouble, I think I need help_

Miroku called Kagome's phone but no answer, "damn it!" yelled Miroku, he called InuYasha and InuYasha was beyond pissed when he found out, now they were all at InuYasha's house getting scolded.

"what the hell were you guys thinking!?" he yelled at them, "Sango I thought you were with her!" he yelled.

"I-I'm sorry how was I suppose to know that she was going to get kidnapped?! And I thought you were with her, you even told me that you were going to walk her home!" yelled Sango.

"what are you talking about?!i never said that and you told me you were going to stay with her!" he yelled back.

"I never said that!" yelled Sango.

"well, its unlikely that you have an identical twin telling me all that stuff" explained InuYasha.

"fuck" said Sesshoumaru. Everyone looked at Sesshoumaru, he rarely cursed and they were all surprised. "it was Naraku…that bastard" he said in anger.

"Naraku?! The same guy who killed—:looks at Sango and Miroku: what would he…"

"he warned me a couple months back, he said that he will get the Shikon no tama at any cost, I know for a fact that it was Naraku, we have to save Kagome before she turns 18" said Sesshoumaru.

"well then how do we save her when we don't even know where she is?!" yelled Sango, she couldn't believe it her best friend was gone and might die on her birthday! Miroku gave her a comforting hug and calmed her down.

"her cell phone should have a tracer in it, we'll just activate it" said Sesshoumaru, calling Kagome's phone company.

'_Kagome…please…please be ok'_ thought InuYasha.

With Kagome:

Day 1:

Kagome woke up, her head feeling like some just hit her with a sack of hammers, she tried to move her arms but they were chained to the walls, as were her feet. _'w-where the hell am I?'_ thought Kagome. The doors suddenly opened, letting in bright lights from the other room into the dark prison. Kagome looked at the silhouette of a woman, her eyesight finally got use to the bright light and now Kagome looked at the woman standing at the doorway, she walked over to her and the doors closed.

"here" said the woman, wearing some jeans and a white tank top, she had black hair and red eyes. Kagome looked at the food placed before her.

"what do you want with me?" asked Kagome, frightened.

"I don't want anything to do with you, it's my boss that's want something from you" she said sitting down unlocking the chains Kagome arms were in. Kagome looked at her oddly, but ate the food, she looked trusting through her tough façade. Kagome noticed the gun on her side, so escaping was not an option, at least not right now.

"so how come your working for this boss of yours" Kagome asked trying to start a conversation.

"I don't think that's any of your business, but let's just say I can't escape his grasps until he is dead" she explained. Kagome finished the food and Kagura stood up and grabbed the plate of food. Kagura locked the chains once more and left. Kagome sighed and looked at the window with steal bars covering it.

She sighed and looked at the moon, _InuYasha…everyone. Please help me'_ thought Kagome.

It was about 2 in the morning and Kagome woke up to the sound of a door slamming into the wall. "get up" said a gruff male voice. Kagome felt the chains loosen from the wall, then roughly being pulled from the ground. Kagome's eyes squinted as bright lights came into view. After being in the dark for so long, the bright lights hurt her eyes. She looked over at the man now in front of her. His piercing red eyes scaring her a bit, "wh-hat do you want with me?!" she yelled.

"isn't it obvious? You're the holder of the Shikon no tama, after I get a hold of the Shikon no tama within your body, I plan to rule over these lands and have total world domination" he said evilly.

Kagome looked at him and thought silently, _'what is it with evil villains and taking over the world? What's so great about it?'_ thought Kagome.

"that and, I want to make sure that InuYasha suffers the same fate I did a long time ago, and you too, my dear Kagome" said Naraku walking over to Kagome. He told every one of his men to leave and so now Kagome and Naraku were alone. He grabbed her chin roughly, Kagome could've sworn it was making a bruise, "interesting…you look so much like Kikyo, yet even more beautiful" Kagome looked at him disgustingly and tried to get free from his grasp on her face, but clearly it was no use. "now now now, dear Kagome. You don't need to struggle, I wont do anything to you…at least not yet" he said in a creepy voice. Naraku let go of her face and grabbed her arms, "do you see this Kagome?" Naraku asked as a tentacle came from his back, "once you turn 18 I will be using this to take that jewel out of that pretty little body of yours" suddenly Naraku's tentacle ripped through the flesh on Kagome's arm and she screamed in pain, blood dripped from her left arm making a bloody red pool on the floor where she stood. Kagome's other arm grabbed her arm on instinct to try and stop the bleeding but it was no use. "you'll be feeling more pain that that once I've taken the jewel from you. 2 days huh?" he asked. He looked at Kagome and soon a man walked in and grabbed Kagome's bloody arm squeezing it tightly, she winced but did not scream, she was in pain but did not shed one tear, she wasn't going to give the Naraku the pleasure of seeing her weak and in pain. "welcome to day one" said Naraku smirking. The man dragged Kagome back to the prison cell and chained her up once more. Naraku looked at the blood on the floor, "have someone clean this up would you Kagura?" said Naraku walking away. Kagura glared at him from behind and told one of the minions to clean up the blood.

Kagura walk over to the prison cells and looked at the bloody Kagome. She looked up at Kagura with an unreadable expression; Kagura sighed and went in with some bandage crepe and some rubbing alcohol. Kagura wiped the blood off with a wet cloth then wiped it with some rubbing alcohol; Kagome winced slightly feeling the stinging sensation on her arm. Kagura wrapped the bandage crepe around her wound, instantly making red blotches on it. "that should keep it from getting infected" said Kagura getting up.

"thank you" said Kagome. Kagura looked at her through the corner of her eyes but continued on her way. And once again, Kagome was left in the dark.

With InuYasha and the Gang:

They got the tracer working and found Kagome's cell phone, but unfortunately Kagome wasn't with the phone. "great…what are we gonna do now?!" yelled Sango on the verge of tears. Everyone was on a stump, they had no way to contact Kagome and they definitely didn't know where the hell Naraku's hide out was.

"its futile, I don't think we cant save Kagome" said Miroku sadly.

"we cant just give up, we have to keep looking!" yelled InuYasha.

"he's right, we shouldn't loose hope, we can still try and search for where Naraku and Kagome are" said Sesshoumaru.

Suddenly the phone rang, Sesshoumaru looked at his phone, it said unknown caller, he picked up and puts the phone to his ears.

:silence:

Everyone looked at Sesshoumaru, their eyes wide as saucers.

"Naraku………………?

**Ok, so now Kagome's kidnapped! Omfg no freakin way! If you all be good readers and review I'll update.**

**So click then button**

**And **

**REVIEW!!**

**PLEASE!**

**REVIEW!**

**YEA I REALIZE ITS SHORT, BUT HEY…IF YOU REVIEW LIKE I SAID**

**I'LL UPDATE QUICKLY.**

**10 REVIEWS! HAHAH ANOTHER REQUEST**

**10 REVIEWS AND I'LL UPDATE WITH A LOOOOOOONG CHAPTER.**

**PROMISE :)**

**But only if I get that many reviews hahaha, but even if I don't**

**I'll still write the next chapter, but it wont be long…I'll keep you readers in suspense and have you at the edge of your seats. Hahaha, well I can try cant I?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Woooooooow…this story is turning out to be more action packed then I thought, but seriously how many girls have to go through these kinds of thing? Talk about the suspense drama and hecticness. I haven't been been able to put in any romance scenes in here cuz of all the action/suspense scenes, I mean seriously I had this already done and waiting for 10 reviews. Well you people didn't give me 10 reviews, but you did give me 8! So I decided to be nice and post a long chapter anyway. so ya'll better review for this one! So thank you to:**

**young kagome, Diamond369, corectormaritza, Nay-nay-chan01, Tigercub422, TiffanyM, Silent tears i cry7294, and justinbieberl0ver**

**I appreciate it and thank you for taking the time to review, unlike some people. Hahah just kidding, it still amazes me that you people even read this! **

**AND REMEMBER IF YOU DON'T REVIEW…I WONT UPDATE. AND I'LL LEAVE YOU HANGING…WITH A VERY CRUEL CLIFFY. :laughs evilly: OK I'M DONE. :)**

"Naraku! Where the hell have you taken Kagome?!" yelled InuYasha. Sesshoumaru pushed the speaker button so everyone could hear his reply.

"tsk tsk tsk InuYasha, have you fallen in love with Kagome?' asked Naraku.

:Sesshoumaru looks at InuYasha: "listen here Naraku, set Kagome free or we will have no choice but to force you to" said Sesshoumaru calmly.

"now now after I'm done with Kagome, I'll give her back to you…of course she'll be dead…but at least you'll have a souvenir" he said while laughing.

"you sick bastard! If you so much as lay one finger on her—"

"I think it's a little too late":click:

InuYasha started yelling at the phone like a mad man, "InuYasha! Calm down we'll save Kagome!" Sango yelled.

"and how the suppose he do that?! Mother fucker!" he yelled punching the wall, making a big dent/crack. Miroku and Sango winced as InuYasha punched the wall, _'that had to hurt'_ they both thought.

"cant we trace the phone or something?" asked Miroku.

"no…we needed someone tracing the phone while we were speaking to him" explained Sesshoumaru.

After long grueling hours of research and shouting of profanity, Miroku had found something from an old dairy like book in the basement. Which he was very afraid to go into at first, "hey guys! :pause: And girls…I think I found something" he said flipping through the book.

They all gathered in the living room, and listened to Miroku as he read the first passage.

"it is no surprise that, Miroku will be the one to find this book" they stared at each other in shock, but continued to listen, "a long time ago, way back in the feudal era a half demon named InuYasha had fallen in love with a human woman, named Kikyo. Kikyo had an important job to do, we was the protector of the Shikon no tama, or the jewel of four souls. She was just a teenager and already had such a huge weight on her shoulders. One day as she went on her daily routine of making sure all the demons were as far away from the jewel as possible. She stumbles upon a cave and inside a man, named Onigumo lay there covered in bandage crepe; he had burns on his body. Kikyo took care of him and much like the half demon InuYasha; he too had fallen for the miko :switches to a feminine voice **(it's Kagome from the feudal era, not the Kagome captured by Naraku)**:

"_soon, the bond between the half demon and miko grew stronger, they made plans together. InuYasha would wish on the jewel to become human and stay with Kikyo. Onigumo had become jealous and called all the demons to devour his flesh and in return give him a new body and thus the half demon Naraku was born. On the day of Kikyo and InuYasha's meeting, Naraku shape shifted into each of them, making each other think the other betrayed them. And so causing the young couple to hate each other, Kikyo gained an injury and InuYasha decided to steal the jewel since he thought Kikyo betrayed him, with Kikyo's last strength she shot InuYasha right in the chest, putting him to sleeping for as long as the seal remained. Kikyo had died that day, and with it burned the Shikon no tama with her body. And so, years from then her reincarnation was born. And that's where I come in. My name is Kagome. Higurashi. On my 15__th__ birthday a centipede attacked me and sent me to the feudal era………_ **(you all know how the story goes, so I'll skip to the ending battle)**

_The final battle finally came and went, Kikyo was back to sleeping in peace and everything was peaceful once again and Naraku was dead. Or at least we hoped, we had made our attack and a blinding light erupted from the combined attacks, and when everything cleared. There was no sign of Naraku. It's like he disappeared into thin air, but we were all happy that it was finally over. Many years have passed since that great battle, and dear old Keade has died years back. As well Sango and Miroku, as for me and my mate we are nearing our last breaths as well. I must warn the people who find this that their era is in danger. It was last minute when it happened. The demon within the Shikon no tama had saved Naraku, he truly wanted evil to win this fight. And so Naraku survived, after all our work and effort, but it did not come as a waste, Naraku was severely damaged and so he will be a lot weaker when he comes back. Naraku hides in only one place, the old abandoned Higurashi shrine, the forest behind it, has the barrier and you will sure find Naraku there I'm sure there will be traps and illusions, try your best not to fall for them. I will be giving Shippo this little notebook and hopefully it will help you. Good luck, and don't let your guard down for one second. _

_Have faith…_

_Our Reincarnations_

_Signed, Kagome Higurashi_

Miroku closed the book and looked at everyone in the room, they were all in shock. After recovering from the shock they started to speak, "so, were reincarnations?" asked Sango.

"apparently so" said Miroku.

"well, what are we all doing? In a couple hours it will be Kagome's birthday we gotta get there now!" everyone hurried and grabbed weapons, whether it was swords or guns or hiraikotsu or a staff or sutras you know that kind of stuff to fight off evil demons. They all ran to the old abandoned Higurashi shrine and ran into the forest. It was nearing midnight; they only had a couple minutes to get to Kagome. Time was running out and it was getting darker further and further into the forest. They stopped as Miroku sensed a barrier, "guys, we'll have to break the barrier to get inside" Miroku put some of his strongest sutras and started to chant.

Behind the Barrier:

Kagome had stayed up all night since in the day she had nothing better to do then sleep. In a couple minutes she would be 18, she really wasn't planning anything big for her 18th birthday, but she sure as hell didn't want to spend her birthday in chains inside a prison cell. Suddenly the doors burst open and it revealed Kagura wearing a purple cheongsam, a slit landing on both legs a beautiful flower design and she wore matching purple silk arm warmers, her hair in a bun with curls coming down. _'I cant believe Naraku went to all this trouble'_ thought Kagura. She dropped a white box at Kagome's feet, she unlocked the chains that held Kagome to the wall and let Kagome open the box.

"what exactly is Naraku planning?" asked Kagome. Kagura shrugged and told her to put on the dress. It was a white dress with some in it. The whole dress was pure white; the top lining was pink and just where the breasts stopped is another lining that's the color pink. A line at the hips was also pink and then the dresses stopped at her knees. "I really don't like the feeling of this" said Kagome.

"you shouldn't" said Kagura, leading Kagome to the ball room. There Naraku stood in a plain white tuxedo.

"my my my, don't you look ravishing my dear Kagome" said Naraku walking over to Kagome and caressing her face softly. Kagome glared at him and pushed away from his cold rough hands. "now now Kagome, you shouldn't be glaring at people on such an important day :looks at the clock: happy 18th birthday" suddenly a thick green tentacle pushed through Kagome's left side and suddenly a pink jewel popped out. Kagome grabbed her bleeding side and landed on her knees. Naraku picked up the jewel and suddenly it turned a dark purple color, "oh look at that…its tainted" he said. He grabbed Kagome by the through and brought her up to her feet, "I knew you would come in handy" said Naraku letting go of Kagome making her fall to the ground.

On the other side of the barrier:

"cant you go any faster Miroku?" asked InuYasha, looking at his watch.

"I almost got it" suddenly the barrier broke to a million little pieces.

With Naraku:

"it seems the guests have arrived, he said looking out the window, "welcome to the party guests…but I think you're a bit late" said Naraku knowing that the group heard him.

Kagome looked over, she was only the floor her head hurting from falling so hard, her side still bleeding and some blood came up dripping from her mouth, "InuYasha…everyone, please help me" she said in barely a whisper, she couldn't talk, she was so weak and she was in so much pain.

"KAGOME!" yelled InuYasha, "DON'T GIVE UP ON ME!"

After killing all the demons and Naraku's minions they finally got up to the ball room. "glad you all could make it" said Naraku. He roughly grabbed Kagome's arm and brought her to her feet. Everyone looked at him with hatred in their eyes, "what? Aren't you glad I haven't killed her yet?" he said evilly. InuYasha was about to attack him when suddenly it felt like time was going in slow motion, a huge flash of bright lights engulfed all of them. The screams of Naraku could be heard, suddenly the surroundings changed into a field, the wind lightly playing with everyone's hair. The light soon vanished and everyone looked at Kagome. Her white dress stained with blood, Naraku getting up after being blasted by the incredible energy emitting from Kagome. Suddenly Kagome's outfit changed, what was once a blood stained white dress became a different kind of white dress, it was long and flowing, but was cut open from the end of her breasts down, it was like a cape covering a smaller dress that stopped midway of the thigh, but they were the same dress, a white engraved with gold, quiver at her side, an arrow and bow also engraved in gold, in her hands. Kagome looked forward every memory from her past life coming back to her, showing what has happened, teaching her how to shoot an arrow correctly, everything. Now it was time to show them what she was made of. InuYasha looked at Kagome and walked over to her, but he too was pushed back from the invisible force coming from Kagome. Kagome looked at InuYasha, her expression not changing, she wanted to run to his side and apologize, but her body would not listen to her.

Inside Kagome's head:

"_please! Let me help him!"_ _yelled Kagome to herself. Suddenly a voice different from hers, but seemed very familiar began to speak._

'_**Kagome, I must ask you a very important and serious question'**__**said the voice.**_

"_Mi-Midoriko?" asked Kagome._

'_**yes Kagome, it is me, Kagome please answer my question…do you want to save these people?' she asked.**_

"_more then anything, but I don't know how" said Kagome._

'_**Kagome…what I'm about to say to you will change your life forever, and I need you to answer with a pure heart, do you understand?' asked Midoriko finally appearing in front of Kagome.**_

"_what is it? I'll answer as best I can" said Kagome._

'_**you must decide, the only way to save your era from this evil is if you let me take over…but the outcome…is that you cant come back. Ever.'**_

"_wh-what?" asked Kagome not believing._

'_**I am the only one strong enough to defeat Naraku and Magatsuhi **_**(the demon Midoriko fought inside the Shikon jewel) **_**but in order for me to do that, I must reside in a permanent body, what do you choose? It is your decision and your decision only' explained Midoriko.**_

'_if I choose to stay as myself, the whole world is doomed, and everyone along with it dies…if I choose to become the new Midoriko, then I leave the ones I love behind and saving all of humanity…but I can't leave them behind. I don't want to leave Sango, Miroku, Souta, Sesshoumaru…I-I don't want to leave InuYasha' said Kagome falling to her knees crying. Her heart was breaking, but she knew what she had to do. But could she really do it without any regrets? With a pure heart? "at least let me say good bye" said Kagome._

_Midoriko, looked at her sadly, __**'I am sorry Kagome…but I am afraid the change must be done right now…time is running out' said Midoriko sadly.**_

_Kagome wiped her tears, she placed a hand on her chest, above her heart and let her tears fall freely. "I love you all, please don't forget me…and InuYasha…I'll see you in another life" she said. Midoriko gave her a sad yet comforting smile, they hugged and a blinding light emitted from Kagome and Midoriko, and soon they merged as one and Midoriko was alive once more._

Regular:

Kagome or should I say Midoriko opened her eyes, Sango Miroku Sesshoumaru and InuYasha looked at her. She smiled sadly and looked at Naraku who had also merged together with Magatsuhi, "Naraku! Magatsuhi!" said Midoriko and Kagome's voice together; "let us finish our battle that was locked in time!" yelled only Midoriko's voice now.

And so, the battle began, each person battled one demon, InuYasha battled the wolf demon tribe, Sango battling the spider demons, Miroku battling the panther demon tribe and Sesshoumaru fighting the lion demons. Midoriko was left to battle Naratsuhi **(combinations of Naraku and Magatsuhi)** alone.

Everyone was chased to different locations.

**(everyone changed to their suits in the anime, when Kagome changed her suits so InuYasha with the red kimono, Sango in the ninja and so on and so forth)**

InuYasha's battle:

The guns not working, so he decided to use his trusty sword tetsuaiga, one by one the wolves attacked him and tore him to shreds…well his outfit anyway. "WIND SCAR!" he yelled getting rid of some of the wolves. He needed to get to Kagome and quick, he focused his energy and yelled out the attack, "ADAMANT BARRAGE!" he yelled as crystals came out of his sword killing all of the wolves. He quickly ran forward knowing that Kagome's battle was going to be in the center.

Sango's battle:

Sango dodged another acidic spider threat and fell to the ground. She quickly got back up and put on her mask. And spread some poison powder on 2 spiders. "HIRAIKOTSU!" yelled Sango, throwing her huge boomerang bone at the spider demons. As it came back, Sango did not notice the spider behind her, it shot a string and the acid ripping through her pants and slowly burning her skin, Sango screamed but used her wakizashi on her arm and cut the acidic spider silk. She sucked in air through her gritted teeth and limped away from the spider, there was only one and it was the one that hurt her. She used her dagger gauntlet and it the spider directly on its head, she took it back out and limped to the center of the field.

Miroku's battle:

Miroku had to battle the panther demons **(this is not gonna be so easy since he doesn't have his kazaana)** Miroku was tired as hell, he had killed at least a dozen of these panther demons but there were still more. He summoned some more fuda scrolls and putting them on the panther demons' heads. He grabbed his staff and cut through the paralyzed demons. He was getting really angry, he sad to make sure his friends were alright especially his little sister and fiancé! He focused all of his energy and used his special attack called the fury of taishaku **(only used this in the video game, secret of the divine jewel, but he uses a weapon, I'm not sure which weapon that is cuz I haven't played the game, my friend just told me about it, just to clear any mishaps)** suddenly lightning bolts came from the sky and hit each panther demon right on the spot sending them all to their deaths. Miroku looked at his arm; the panther demon had bitten him and took some of his flesh. He sighed and ran to the center of the field.

Sesshoumaru's battle:

Sesshoumaru was battling the lion demons; it wasn't a very long fight considering Sesshoumaru's strength. He easily beat the lion demons without any great effort. He was the first to be there and watch the ongoing battle between Kagome and Naratsuhi. **(remember they still don't know that Kagome is gone and Midoriko has taken over)**

Sesshoumaru looked at everyone, and everyone looked at Sesshoumaru then to the battle in front of them. They had to help anyway they can, but how?

Midoriko and Naratsuhi's battle was reaching its peak, Naratsuhi attacked Midoriko with a one swift move of his tentacle, Midoriko being experienced with these kinds of attacks from former demons she's face over the years effortlessly dodged, "what's the matter Naratsuhi? Is that all you've got?" she yelled.

"shut up you insolent bitch!" he yelled. Midoriko smirked, and jumped from the ground and seemed as if she was floating in air. She charged and their two swords clanged together. Naratsuhi's tentacle made its way to Midoriko, unfortunately she didn't dodge soon enough and the tentacle ripped through her leg, blood gushed out and Naratsuhi took this time to take advantage of Midoriko's weakened state, he pushed his sword forward making Midoriko fly back and her back came in contact with the tree. She screamed and used her sword to support herself. InuYasha rushed over to her but was pushed back by a barrier. It looks like neither Midoriko nor Naratsuhi wanted any outside help. Midoriko stood tall once more ignoring the pain in her right leg. She jumped into the air once again and used powerful miko energy and blasted Naratsuhi's body, he tried to recuperate his detached form, but it didn't work.

"you think you can recuperate after that attack?" asked Midoriko. She has had enough and she was going to end this never ending battle, so while Naratsuhi was in shock about Midoriko's attack, "NARATSUHI! PREPARE TO DIE!" she yelled. She grabbed an arrow from the quiver at her side, and then a bow, she readied to aim and a aura from Kagome surrounded her, then blue aura which was her owns surrounded soon after, they mixed together and created a sort of lilac color. Spiritual energy ran through her body and she focused her energy on transferring it to the arrow. She looked at Naratsuhi, just as he turned around she fired the arrow and a huge explosion emitted as she fired it. Naratsuhi screamed in agony.

"CURSE YOU MIDORIKO!" he yelled and soon, he vanished. That was it…it was over. After all these years Naraku and Magatsuhi were finally defeated. Midoriko landed on the ground, but due to her injured leg, she fell in a kneeling position. The barrier lifted and InuYasha and the gang ran over to Kagome. **(they still don't know that Midoriko is the one controlling Kagome's body)**

"Kagome! You did it! You defeated Naratsuhi!" yelled Sango. Midoriko stood up and looked at the group.

"I am sorry to say…but, I am not Kagome" said Midoriko.

"did you hit the tree that hard Kagome? Of course your Kagome" said Miroku.

Midoriko looked at them seriously, "no…I'm not Kagome, I am Midoriko the creator of the Shikon no tama" she explained.

"but—" Sango was interrupted.

"Kagome's soul is asleep within her mind. She had to make an important decision. :looks them in the eyes: to stay and battle Naraku and have the world doom to darkness forever…or :looks up at the sky: to which souls with me, to save the world and all of humanity" she explained, "she chose to save the world, knowing that she was going to disappear in the process" she said sadly.

"cant you bring her back? The battle is over, you've done your job" said InuYasha.

"that is one thing I can not do. I can not bring her back even if I wanted to; she is forever dormant within her mind. Her soul is fading and soon Kagome's body will be my own" she explained.

"well, cant we wish in the jewel or something to bring her back?" asked Sango.

"I wish it were that easy, but since I am now alive once again the jewel is inactive" she looked at the jewel in her hand and placed it above where her heart would be, it merged with her body and soon the hole in her chest was gone. "there really is no way to bring Kagome back, I am very sorry, but she knew this would happen and she sacrificed herself in order to save all of man kind and the earth." She explained to them. She smiled sadly, "I wish you all luck in your lives, the best thing would be to remember all of the happy times you had together. Who knows, maybe you will see her in the next life" then she turned away from them and as she turned, the dress disappeared and was replaced by the miko uniform called a Shozoku, which consisted of a white "slip" called a susoyake that ends above the ankles. A white "undershirt" called a hadajuan that ends at the hips. Over that a kimono called a hakui and then the disictive red or vermillion hakama called a hibakama. Her hair suddenly grew longer the same length as Midoriko's, but since it was Kagome's hair it was still wavy, not straight like Midoriko's. **(so Midoriko is inside Kagome's body get it?)** The wind suddenly picked up and played with her hair making it flow around her, making her look like a goddess. Everyone watched this transformation and was in utter shock. Kagome was gone? Forever? But that can't be, she…she cant be gone…

InuYasha balled his fists, his claws digging into his flesh drawing out blood his head down, "No!" he yelled. Everyone turned to InuYasha and looked at him. "she can't be gone!" he looked up from the ground and looked straight at Midoriko. He walked over to her and put his hands on her shoulder; he looked her in the eyes and spoke. "Kagome…I know your in there. Please wake up, don't leave us, don't leave me, we all need you and I need you most of all…please…:pulls her into a hug: you gotta stay. You gotta come back…because…because…I-I love you Kagome Higurashi" he said. A tear escaped his eye as he hugged her tightly.

_In Kagome's Mind:_

_She looked around, darkness was surrounding her, when suddenly a ball of light appeared in front of her, then it took the form of Midoriko. "Midoriko…what's going on?"she asked._

'_**it seems that your friends don't want you to leave' said Midoriko smiling.**_

"_my friends? But—I can't come back! You said so yourself…they're just wasting their breaths…" Kagome cried._

'_**it's true I said that…but InuYasha does not want you to go…he loves you too much :pause: I guess it is true…love does conquer all :laughs: as cliché as it sounds, it is true' said Midoriko.**_

_Kagome stopped crying and looked up at Midoriko, tears evident on her cheeks. "what?" she couldn't believe her ears…did Midoriko just say InuYasha loves me?_

'_**yes…it's true Kagome, InuYasha loves you. I think it's not your time to sacrifice yourself, have a good life Kagome, live with the ones you love' said Midoriko.**_

_And once again she became a ball of light and soon disappeared._

Regular:

Kagome blinked, and noticed she was in a hugging position, she pulled away and looked up at InuYasha, "InuYasha—"

"please Kagome come back, I love you and need you too much to accept that you're gone, so please come back to me" he said, suddenly her softly caressed her cheek and soon their lips met in a shocking kiss. Everyone was shocked, and only one thought went through Sango, Miroku and Sesshoumaru's head.

'_he's kissing Midoriko! Or Kagome…ok, I'm confused'_

Kagome finally came out of her shocked state and began to kiss him back. Their kiss filled with the love and passion for each other. They let go after some much needed air, InuYasha looked Kagome in the eyes and smile. "your back" he said pulling her into another hug. Everyone heard and smiled as well, suddenly they were all in a group hug.

"Kagome! Your back! I am so glad!" yelled Sango hugging Kagome, being careful of her wounds.

"chibi chibi! Welcome back!" yelled Miroku also hugging her after Sango.

"welcome back Kagome" said Sesshoumaru messing with her head, but he too had a smile on his face.

'it's glad to be back" she said, "arigato gozaimasu…minna" she smiled. Suddenly a gun shot was heard and it was as if everything was in slow motion, InuYasha turned and looked at Kagome.

"auhhg" she said as she slowly fell, InuYasha rushed to her, "Kagome!" he yelled, as he caught her limp body in his arm. She looked at InuYasha and her hand caressed his cheek, then all went blank.

**Hahaha I am sooooooooooooooooooooooo EVIL! Damn Kagome got shot! Whats gonna happen next?? Well if you review I'll update asap! But…only if you review.**

**SO REVIEW!**

**PLEASE!**

**OH YEA! PLEASE READ THIS!!**

**Pls. look at my profile and go to the bottom where it says upcoming stories! Read it and vote on the poll on which one you want me to start on first! Thank you and pls. vote on the poll! **

**TOLD YOU IT WAS GONNA BE LONG! NOW YOUR GUYS GONNA REVIEW?? LOL**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry it took so long. But I finally got my schedule cause me and my sister are transferring to a new school and I'm takin honors English and have to do a summer reading log thing. So yea, I've been pretty busy. Not only that my laptop totally broke down on me and now all of my documents will have to be deleted from my laptop will work properly. So I had to work on this entire chapter all over again! Like OMFG! But I'm good, I'm using the home computer now and stuff. So please enjoy, sorry again for the wait :)**

**Thank you to:**

**Diamond369: thnx and hope u like this chapter**

**biggest'takahashi'fan:**

**SukiraOfTheLight:**

**L's shadow: hahah suspence…gotta love it :)…or hate it :o**

**Sarora1997a: no special request for reviews in that one :) hope you like this chapter**

**SillyStephanie412: hahha yay! That's so freakin awesome! Thnx for liking my story so much!**

**justinbieberl0ver: hahah that really cool! :) glad u and ur cousins like it so much!**

**Doomslayer The Angel of Death: I don't think anyone saw that coming, well I'm hoping**

**young kagome: haha thnk u glad it's getting better as it comes along**

**candicane14: no, I don't hate you…I just like the suspence thrillers :)**

**ARIGATO GOZAIMASU!**

**AND PLEASE VOTE ON THE POLL ON MY PROFILE! IT WOULD REALLY HELP ME PLEASE VOTE, I WANNA KNOW WHICH ONE YOU GUYS WANT ME TO START ON AFTER THIS STORY FINISHES, BUT DON'T WORRY IT'S NOT ENDING ANYTIME SOON :)**

The once calm serene view of the calm forest quickly disappeared and replaced with the inside of Naraku's castle. An illusion? They stared at the door only to find someone they did not know, his long jet black hair tied in a high ponytail. "Kagome! How could you betray me with that…that mutt!" he yelled.

"who are you calling a mutt?! You mangy wolf!" yelled InuYasha holding Kagome closely.

"I am not a mangy wolf, I am Koga Wolfe" he said proudly.

Sango looked at him in shock…_'Koga?'_ she though. Her shocked face turned into anger, "you're the guy who tried to rape Kagome!" she yelled. "you bastard! How dare you show your ugly ass face here! And how dare you shoot my best friend!" she yelled.

"we don't have time for this, we gotta take Kagome to the hospital!" yelled Sesshoumaru. Miroku held on to Sango, since she was ready to attack Koga. They ran outside and InuYasha used his demon powers to run all the way to the hospital. They finally got there and waited for the doctors to come out and tell them what Kagome's conditions are.

"well, she's stable as of right now, the operation went well and she'll be fine, I suggest to let her rest, you can come back tomorrow after visiting hours" said the doctor.

"we'll come back tomorrow then" said Sesshoumaru. He turned to InuYasha and co, "I'll get a car from the house, I'm sure your all tired from the battle and running" everyone nodded and Sesshoumaru left. Soon, he came back with the car and dropped everyone off.

InuYasha lay in bed wondering about Kagome, if he had just been more focused, he would've been able to save her. Why was it that every time he would fall in love with a girl they would always end up getting hurt? But Kagome was different…he didn't know why but she was different…maybe it was because his incarnate had married Kagome's incarnate. Or maybe it was just a natural bond…could he go through life, knowing that if he dated Kagome, there was always a possibility of her getting hurt? No…he couldn't live with that, but what was he going to do? He told her he loves her…but now that he thinks about it she never said it back…but they kissed, she kissed back. Oh this was all too confusing!

Next day:

Kagome had already woken up and as the doctor advised, they went in one at a time. Sango was first; she entered with a bunch of flowers in her hands and placed it on the table, "hey Kags :smile: how are you doing?" she asked.

Kagome smiled and looked at Sango, "better…I thought I was gonna die back there" she laughed.

"oh god! I was about to beat Koga's ass when I found out he's the one who shot you, but Miroku held me back" she said with a out.

"K—Koga?" Kagome asked frightened.

"don't worry, police are on the lookout for him" smiled Sango.

Kagome smiled, but was still unsure. Suddenly Miroku's voice was heard outside the door, "Sango! Come on I wanna talk to my little sister, hurry up in there" he said.

"hold up! Kami-sama if you weren't my fiancé and Kagome's brother I would get out of here and beat your ass!" she yelled.

She turned as she heard Kagome giggle, "Sango…don't you do that anyway?" she asked.

"well…yea :nods: I do actually" she smiled.

After a couple more minutes with Kagome, Miroku finally got to see his little sister, "hey chibi chibi, how are you feeling?" he asked.

"I'm good, my back hurts like a mother effer, but ehh its all good" she smiled.

"that's great to hear, Souta and I have been so worried about you. And everyone else too" he explained.

"Miroku…do you think they'll find Koga?" she asked.

Miroku looks at her and smiles and he gives her as comforting hug, "of course they will, I'll be talking with you for only a little bit…I think you and InuYasha need to talk, I'll talk to you later" then he went outside the door. InuYasha enters and looks at Kagome.

"hey" he greeted her.

"hi :smile:"

"so..how are you feeling?" he asked.

"I'm good, now that you're here" she smiled.

He blushed a bit and sat next to her, "Kagome I want to tell you something…"

"what is it?" she asked curiously.

"I don't know if—if I could be anything more to you than just an aquentence" he said.

Kagome stared at him in shock, "what are you saying InuYasha?" she asked.

"I cant risk losing you Kagome, I don't want anything to happen to you and if you stay close to me, you might get hurt or worse killed…I—I wouldn't be able t live with myself if that happened" he explained.

"InuYasha—"

"Kagome, you've gotten hurt because of me…Naraku…Koga…"

"no…InuYasha…Koga was my mistake in the past not yours. And as for Naraku…he's gone and will never come back, I want to stay by your side InuYasha, but only if you want me to…" she said.

"I want you to stay…but—"

"then, I'll stay…listen InuYasha…whatever happens to come our way…we'll face together…because I'm in love with you" she smiled.

InuYasha smiled and pulled her into a passionate kiss, their lips fit perfectly and their tongues dance with each other, they pulled away and looked at each other in the eyes, "I love you too…Kagome" he said. And they gave each other an Eskimo kiss.

"awwwhhhhhh!!" yelled Sango. They looked over at the door and found Sango and Miroku staring at them **(Sesshoumaru had work)** "that is so kawaii!!" she yelled.

Kagome blushed 10 different types of red and she buried her face on InuYasha's shoulder. She laughed and hugged Kagome.

:click: Kagome and InuYasha looked at Miroku who was holding a camera, "now that's a Kodak moment" he said.

"I'm gonna kill you!" yelled Kagome as Miroku showed her the picture, her hair a bit messy, she was in a hospital gown and her head on InuYasha's shoulder.

"too bad you can't get out of bed" teased Miroku. Sango, dug in her purse and threw the camera at Kagome, she easily caught it and smirked.

"oh big brother Miroku! Guess what I have!" she said showing Miroku in the tutu outfit Souta had put him in, that one random day.

"where the hell did you get that!" yelled Miroku, blushing as Kagome showed it to InuYasha.

InuYasha was laughing his ass off, "hahaha, you look adorable here Miroku…I especially love the makeup…that was a nice touch" he laughed.

Another day later:

"Kagome give me the camera!" yelled Miroku. :bang!:

"never!" :evil laugh:

"Kagome! Give me that camera!" he yelled once more. :crash!: :boom!: :bonk!:

InuYasha, Sango and Souta sighed in unison…another normal day at the Takashi house hold.

"fine! Here!"her yelled throwing the camera at him, "but you should know, I have tons of copies of that picture, right Sango?" she smiled.

Sango nodded and then looked at Miroku, who was twitching wildly, "umm…Kagome, I think we should get ready" said Sango.

Everyone looked at her in confusion, "why?" they asked in unison.

She pointed to the calendar and she screamed, "GRADUATION IS TODAY!?"

"fuck!" said Kagome.

"shit you'll be late!" yelled Miroku.

"you guys are screwed!" yelled InuYasha.

Kagome and Sango looked at each other and went to the bathrooms to get ready.

After about an hour everyone was dressed, and in their graduation gowns. And after about 30 minutes if finding parking they rushed off to their lines. One by one their names were called, and pretty soon they were graduates! "boo ya! Can you believe we actually graduated Sango?" asked Kagome.

"I know! I can't believe it either! I swear this entire year has been crazy! Like a freakin roller coaster!" she yelled.

"I totally agree with you!" Kagome felt an arm wrapped around her waist, she looked up and smiled at InuYasha, "hey, Yasha" she sadi kissing him.

"Kagome could you come with me please?" he asked. Sango and Miroku quietly followed them and watch from afar.

InuYasha let go of Kagome's hand and turned to her, he smiled and got down on one knee, Kagome's heart was beating faster and faster. "Kagome…" he said, "will, you marry me?" he asked.

"InuYasha I—"

:BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!:

**Oh my f-in god! What the hell happened?? Hmm…well review and I'll tell you :)**

**Hope you like this chapter! Please tell me what you think!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**PLEASE!**

**YES I KNOW IT'S SHORT AND I;M SORRY ABOUT THAT, BUT PLEASE REVIEW!**

**AND PLEASE VOTE ON THE POLL ON MY PROFILE. CHECK UPCOMING STORIES AND READ THE SUMMERY AND TELL ME WHICH ONE YOU GUYS ARE INTERESTED IN!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Well…sorry about the wait. I lost track of time, gomen ne minna! :nervous laugh: well here's the chapter you've all been waiting for…and may be the last chapter…hmm. I'll make an epilogue when I get reviews okay? Alright here is it is! :) thank you to:**

**SukiraOfTheLight, Sasora1997a, yashibabe, Daimond369, kittykatbug, young kagome, candicane14, justinbieberl0ver, XXKAGOMEFAN561XX thank you very much for sticking around!! And everyone else as well!**

Kagome and InuYasha looked behind them startled by the noise.

:BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!:

'_seriously?!'_ they both thought. As they looked up at the sky. It was the most shocking thing they both have ever seen; suddenly they were surrounded by people, their faces happy and smiles evident on their face. Kagome looked at everyone, her friends…what's left of her family and everyone she cared for was their looking at her. Kagome looked back at the sky and turned back to InuYasha.

"yes" was all she could say before InuYasha grabbed her by the waist and smothered her with kisses, and the audiences cheers erupted as night fell upon little Tokyo. Everyone walked over to Kagome congratulating her of the new engagement.

Takashi Household: (The Party)

Joyful people were scattered around the house, with drinks in their hands and words escaping their lips with moments from the past, future plans and present events. They laughed and socialized and 4 people were outside enjoying the glistening of the full moon, the soft wind of the night and the stars that surrounded them. Simply beautiful. "such a wonderful night isn't it?" asked Sango.

"I couldn't agree more" said her soon to be husband Miroku.

"I'll say it is…by the way whose idea was it—"

"to have 'say yes Kagome' written in fireworks?" asked Kagome, finishing InuYasha's sentence.

Miroku and Sango looked at each other and smirked, "well, we thought of it together, but it was everyone who helped and conjured up this romantic cute little plan" said Sango.

"hey guys! Come on inside, the party is getting boring without the new engaged couple, and the soon to be new newlyweds" said one of their friends. The 2 couples smiled and got up from their seats and entered the lively party. All was…well simply wonderful.

Next Day: (Sango's wedding)

Sango's wedding…well I wouldn't say it wasn't hectic, because it would be a lie if I said it wasn't. But all in all it was wonderful and full of life with cheerful people. The 'I do's' were said long ago and it was just the party. The room was filled with happy dancing people, people eating having a wonderful time chatting with one another. Miroku and Sango looked at their guests, and smiled, glad that their guests were happy and having the time of their life. Sango jumped as her sides were poked by none other than her best friend/maid of honor Kagome. "hi hi!" she said to Sango hugging her. "lets go dance yes?" she asked dragging Sango to the dance floor.

"so, what's up?" asked Sango.

"what do you mean?" asked Kagome.

"Kagome you're my best friend, and I'm guessing there's a reason why you pulled me over to the dance floor" she said.

"well…ok, you caught me, there is something that's troubling me" she said.

"what's wrong?" she asked.

"well, I can't help but have this eerie feeling, that there's something missing…something I forgot to do" she said.

"what do you mean?" Sango asked worriedly.

"I don't know…I feel like there's something not right, like I'm missing something" said Kagome.

"well…maybe your just getting nervous about your upcoming wedding" explained Sango.

"yea…you're probably right" she said.

A Couple Months Later: (Kagome's wedding)

The 'I do's' were over and done with, everyone was enjoying themselves and Kagome was of course dancing with InuYasha, her husband. Sango was actually 3 weeks pregnant! That was fast, but hey she married Miroku, so it was expected…I guess. Kagome laid her head on InuYasha's shoulder and smiled contently. She closed her eyes and the music slowly faded, the room around her slowly changed, and it was as if InuYasha and Kagome were the only ones in the room.

Kagome and InuYasha looked around in shock, "what the—" they both said.

"_so, you two finally admitted your feeling together huh?"_ said a woman who looked identical to Kagome. InuYasha looked at Kagome and the woman who looked like Kagome, but older **(not like old old, but just a bit older like 2 years or something)**.

"what's going on…?" he asked.

"_well, since you two have already wedded, I'm sure you've been feeling that there was something missing…right?" _said a man, who looked identical to InuYasha but a bit older as well.

Kagome and InuYasha looked at each other, "umm…yea" they said in unison.

"_well, that's expected. Since you have defeated Naraku and have gotten married, all you need to do now is to mate" _said the past InuYasha.

Kagome and InuYasha blushed, _"yes, since InuYasha and I mated before getting married, it is expected if you feel that there was something missing" _said the past Kagome.

"…I see, well…I'm glad it wasn't anything dangerous" said Kagome.

"_yes :smile: but I think you should have this"_ said the past Kagome, handing Kagome a small round jewel.

"the shikon jewel?" asked Kagome.

"_no…it isn't the shikon jewel, it is a jewel we had made, I need you to smash it once you get back to the future, which is the present for you, but anyway. You have to smash this with your hands, yours, InuYasha's, Miroku's and Sango's, once this jewel is gone, it will make sure that history doesn't repeat itself. When we tried to smash this jewel, it would not work, and therefore we knew that history would have to repeat itself if the world would be at peace"_ explained Kagome.

Kagome nodded and waved goodbye to her incarnate. Soon the scenery changed once more and they were back to their dancing position.

After the wedding:

The guest had left and only Sango and Miroku were with Kagome and InuYasha, they had explained the jewel and now the 4 of them were standing together the jewel lay on Kagome's palm. InuYasha's on the bottom of her palm, Sango's on top of his palm and Miroku's on top of hers. They pressed their hands together and the jewel shattered and turned to dust.

"looks like, it'll be peaceful from now on huh?" asked Sango.

"looks like it…" they answered in unison.

"so Sango have any names for the baby yet?" asked Kagome. Sango looked at Kagome nervously and Miroku had the expression of 'WTF?!' and InuYasha had a smirk on his face.

"baby?! :looks at Sango: you're pregnant!?" he asked/yelled.

"well, yes…" she said nervously.

"and you didn't tell me?!" he yelled/asked.

"well, I only found out 2 days ago, and with Kagome's wedding, I didn't have time to tell you" she explained.

"you shouldn't be moving around so much! You should be resting! You should—"

"Miroku, if you don't shut up I'll will seriously crazy glue a zipper on your lips and make you shut up" she said annoyed. Miroku looked at her with a hurt face, "oh honey I'm sorry, I don't know what I was thinking" she said.

"and so the mood swings begin" said Kagome.

InuYasha patted Miroku's shoulder, "good luck buddy" he said.

"this is going to be a looooooooooooong 9 months" mumbled Miroku.

The group laughed.

"I feel like having ice cream" said Sango.

"her craving just started up" said Kagome.

"actually I think I want some sushi…or maybe chicken curry…"

"Miroku, I think you need to work extra hours to support Sango, during these nine days…" said InuYasha.

And so the four friends watched and laughed as Sango tried to decide what she wanted to eat.

"…or maybe I'll have all of those!" she clapped her hands.

:anime sweat drop: yup…a loooooooooooooooooooong 9 months.

But life was good, "well…high school sure was…interesting. Filled with tears, love, laughs, and…well action…and more tears" said Kagome.

"yeah…but, who said high school wasn't dramatic?" asked InuYasha.

"or so action packed" added Miroku.

"I still want ice cream…"

**The end!**

**Seriously?! Yes, sadly this story has ended, I guess I couldn't keep the promise about this story not ending so soon. THAT'S MY BAD. But there will be and epilogue, so wait for that.**

**PLEASE READ!! I NEED YOUR HELP!!**

**PLEASE VOTE ON THE POLL ON MY PROFILE! THERE'S A TIE AND I NEED TO BREAK IT, SO PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE VOTE! I WOULD REALLY APPRECIATE IT! PLEASE VOTE!**

**AND REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!  
AND YOU'LL GET THE EPILOGUE!**

**SO YEA, SORRY IT'S SHORT! PLEASE REVIEW!! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Ok ok! Here is the epilogue you've all been waiting for! Sorry for the wait! Thank you all for the support and sorry I had to end it. But after the battle the story would actually become peaceful and the suspense/drama stuff would be gone. So I had to make a decision to end it. Please forgive me about cutting it short! I really appreciate reading your reviews though, so thank you:**

**Diamond369, TiffanyM, kittykatybug, SukiraOfTheLight, Serenity08, justinbeiberl0ver, young kagome, XXKAGOMEFAN56XX, TheirsALittleEvilInEveryone**

**THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH AND THANK YOU ALL FOR THE SUPPORT!!**

It was a fine Sunday afternoon as Kagome and Sango watched their kids as they played on the swings, slides and anything else that was at the park. "wow…5 years. Can you believe it Kagome? It's been that long since you destroyed Naratsuhi. Or was it Midoriko? Well she used your body so technically—" Sango's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of her 3 year old son's wails as he sat on the ground. She quickly rushed to him and noticed a small cut on his left knee. "oh Katsu are you ok?" she asked as she comforted the little boy. He continued to cry and hugged his mother for comfort. "ok, why don't you rest from playing for a bit?" she carried him to where Kagome sat and handed Katsu a juice box.

"mommy! Mommy!" yelled another one of Sango's children. "look what I can do!" she yelled as she swung higher and higher on the swing.

"be careful Hanako! Don't swing so high you might fall!" yelled Sango worriedly.

"don't worry mommy, I'm being careful" yelled her 5 year old daughter.

"hey Hanako! Come play with us on the slides!" yelled Aimi the older one of the twins, her twin sister was named Aiko, they were Kagome's kids. Just like Aimi asked, Hanako got off the swing and played with her cousins on the slide.

"Hanako! Please play with you brother Sora as well" said Sango.

"yes, mommy" she smiled, grabbing her 4 year old brother's hand and helping him on the slide.

Later On:

After the park, Kagome and Sango as well as the kids, decided to go back to Kagome's house and eat lunch. As they were eating lunch, InuYasha and Miroku entered the room and the kids dropped what they were doing and ran to their daddy's hugging their legs since they weren't that tall being only 5 year olds or younger. InuYasha and Miroku laughed and picked up their kids. They walked to the kitchen and looked at their wives.

"Miroku…what are you doing here?" asked Sango, since this wasn't their house she was curious.

"well, I went by the house and you weren't there and figured you guys were here" Miroku explained.

"oh, well you came just in time, we were having lunch" said Sango.

"hi honey" greeted Kagome, walking over her handsome husband and kissed him.

"hey hun" he gretted back.

"now why don't you greet me like that Sango?" asked Miroku.

Sango looked at him and raised her eyebrow, "I'm 8 ½ months pregnant Miroku, I am not walking all the way over there" she explained.

They laughed, and Miroku walks over to her and kisses her, "sorry honey" he apologized.

"so, what's happening tonight again?" asked Miroku and InuYasha.

"the kids open house night is tonight, were going to their school to see their progress, Sango and I already hired a baby sitter for our kids while we go to Aimi, Aiko and Hanako's school" explained Kagome.

InuYasha and Miroku nodded and they rested on the couch to pass the time.

7:30

"it's time to go, Aimi! Aiko! Get down here, were leaving!" yelled Kagome.

"you too Hanako! It's time to go to your school!" yelled Sango.

"awwww's" were heard from upstairs and 3 5 year old girls came down, dressed and pampered up. Kagome turned to the baby sitter and paid her.

"we'll be back after about an hour" she said the baby sitter nodded. They got in the car and drove to their school. Once they arrived, InuYasha instantly got stares from other moms, thinking he was the most handsome man they have ever seen. Kagome got jealous and wished she could just tear those women's eyes out. InuYasha put his arm around her waist and smiled at her. She smiled back, knowing that InuYasha was hers and ONLY hers. The open house was pretty much the same as any other. When they got home everyone was tired, especially Sango.

"I think it's time to get home" said Miroku, looking at her tired wife.

"yea, I'll drop you guys off" said InuYasha.

"I'll stay here and put the kids to bed" said Kagome. Going upstairs with Aimi and Aiko, she tucked them into bed and kissed them goodnight, "sweet dreams my babies" she said closing their bedroom door.

She changed into her PJ's and walked over to her king sized bed, she didn't look pregnant, but she was. She was actually only 8 weeks pregnant, so she wasn't really showing yet.

InuYasha arrived to a dimly lit house and silence. He walked up to his bedroom and smiled as he looked at Kagome's sleeping form. He took off his clothes and was left in his boxers, he got in bed and grabbed a hold of Kagome's waist. Her eye's fluttered open and she yawned, "hi sweetheart" she said tiredly.

He shushed her and told her to go to sleep, she nodded and laid her head on his chest, her soft snores were heard soon after she closed her eyes. He kissed her forehead and went to sleep himself.

He was content and happy with his life.

Nothing could go wrong, everything was perfect, he had a beautiful wife he loved with all his heart. He had 2 kids and another one coming.

He was enjoying life.

Next Morning:

The Takashi family was up and had started on their breakfast, "I'm off to work" said InuYasha kissing his family goodbye. InuYasha became a successful business man and Kagome was a successful lawyer. She got the kids ready to go to their grandparents house.

:ding dong!:

Izayoi opened the door and smiled at Kagome, "hello dear, going to work soon?" she asked.

Kagome nodded, "yes, I've been working on a case for a while :kisses kids: you girls be good for grandma and grandpa ok?" she said.

"yes mommy" they said in unison.

"aww! That is so cute!" said Kagome hugging her twin girls. They giggled and hugged her back, "I'll be later tonight, bye mom! Say hi to dad for me when he comes back" she said.

"alright dear! Have a progressive day at work Kagome" said izayoi. Kagome nodded and drove to work.

'_I have a great job and a wonderful husband. A great family. And even after all the tragedy that's happened to my own family, I have created a loving family of my own' _thought Kagome.

And So….

_5 years have passed. Can you believe that? It's been a while and everything has been peaceful. Quite and serene. Our world was finally at peace. It was refreshing and new, but we all got used to it. Sango and Miroku have 3 kids, and already have another one coming. As for InuYasha and I, we have two 5 year old twin girls we named them Aimi and Aiko and we also have another on the way. But of course you know this already; It's amazing how such a small jewel could cause so much change in our lives. And now as I look back at my dramatic action packed life, I realize…that I wouldn't even change about it. I love my life as it is and actually glad that this whole shikon jewel thing happened… because if it didn't…I probably wouldn't have met InuYasha. My one and only true love. Now and forever, and that was never ever going to change._

_And everyone stayed like that for a long time. Sure there were fights, but everything was great in the end. This is where I would say "And we all lived Happily Ever After" but like I always say, "happily ever after is just a story that hasn't ended yet. And that's my life. After I am old and in the ground, and up in heaven, my story will never end. Because who could ever forget, the person who helped fight the evil demon of these lands?_

_So even if our bodies were in the ground. Rotting away._

_Our story of the great defeat of Naratsuhi, will forever linger in our children's minds and maybe even our reincarnations in the future._

**FIN.**

**Awhhhhhhhh…and now this story has truly ended. And so on to another story. As hey say. When one door closes. Another one opens. Which in this case. Another story! Will be coming soon. The story that's winning is To Sing A Song, so if you want a different story, better viote now. **

**So long readers!**

**Until the next story!**

**READ THE BOLD PRINT!! ABOVE!!**


	18. UPDATE!

**HEY PEOPLES! JUST WANTED TO GIVE U A HEADS UP THAT MY NEW STORY U GUYS/GALS VOTED FOR IS UP AND RUNNING! SO PLEASE READ IT AND ENJOY! AND DONT FORGET TO REVIEW PLEASE! I'D APPRECIATE IT!**

**THANK YOU AND PLEASE CHECK IT OUT!**

**CALLED: TO SING A SONG**

**SUMMERY:**

**Kagome is a struggling singer hoping to get discovered. She gets a gig at a club, where her best friend Sango works at. InuYasha had gotten in a fight with his girlfriend and goes to the same club, he hears Kagome sing, it was as if cupid had shot him with an arrow. But after her performance he never saw her again. 5 years later, InuYasha see's her again but now she's a famous star and he has no way of getting close to her. Can this 'love at first sight' work out? Will love really find its way?**

**please read it and review!!**


End file.
